Digimon: Our World Chronicles
by nygiants93
Summary: Next chapter, hope everyone is enjoying the holidays. Anyways like I said before, this is a story of about digimon invading our world and a group of teens getting partners, and soldiers, cops and others being affected. Has some language. That's all, thank
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_Ok...this is my first digimon story on here so bear with me, I decided to upload this for a break from my lion king fanfiction. So please let me know what you think about it. _

_This first chapter's attack is inspired by the base attack in Transformers (2007) at the start of that movie. Some other chapters may also reflect Transformers scenes. So enjoy_

_I do not own Digimon (owned by Bandai) but my OCs are all mine. Please let me know if you want to use them before you do._

_Outside Santa Fe, New Mexico_

The night was silent, not a cricket chirping in the desert landscape around the U.S. army base. Suddenly, a convoy of Hummer H2s and a Willys Jeep, all painted in army green drove down the dirt road up to the base. Inside the Jeep was a computer manager sent by the CIA to investigate computer issues that were occurring at the base.

The Jeep stopped at the gate and the computer manager showed his CIA badge to the gate; "Alright, hold on sir we will let you inside in just a minute." He went into the housing to call the general who called him.

"_Why can't they let me in now? It's not like I'm a terrorist or something."_ After this thought by the gate opened and the Jeep and Hummers entered. They pulled up to a large tent, where a man in a general's suit was standing; waiting for the computer wiz to come out of the car. "Hello, I'm James Cromwell; I'm with the CIA, I understand you've been having computer issues?" the computer man said, holding out his hand for it to be shaken. The general obliged and introduced himself; "I'm general John Malcolm; the computer is in here." He led him into the large tent to look at the computer.

Meanwhile, in the tent across from that tent, there were 3 soldiers playing poker. One was Timothy Rodgers, a middle-aged man from just outside New York City and the group leader; another was an African American named David Johnson who was the best learned out of all of the soldiers in the group and probably the funniest. Lastly, there was Will Gomes, a young, 20-something year old, who just graduated from Army University and had one of the best shots in the base.

"So man, so what's up with the computers? I can't contact my wife and my two kids with them down." Timothy said curiously; David shrugged while taking a hand-full of Doritos from the chip bag. Timothy missed his two kids, Kyle and Tim (named after him, sometimes called TJ as to not be confused with his dad) whom were back home. He barely ever saw them anymore since being drafted into Iraq since the war began. He felt accomplished with the difference he was making overseas, but always missed his kids.

He was currently at the base for the next two days before flying to Baghdad. David also had a kid, a nine-year old boy named Jimmy, who was an only child and missed his dad greatly. "Look, my son gave me the entire season one set of Digimon for Christmas." David said, "He's into that whole phase, and decided to give us army tough guys some cartoon action." They all chuckled before getting back to the poker game.

They didn't know what was up with the computers, and neither did James. "This is weird." He said looking at the computer. The screen was blue and had what looked like a little white window in the center. However, he wasn't sure what the blank white window was exactly. "Glasses please." He said, John handed him his pair of eyeglasses, which he put on and he preceded to type.

The three soldiers, Timothy, David and Will just concluded playing poker and decided to leave the tent to go get something from the food-serving tent on the other side of the base. "C'mon, I'll drive us there." Will said, grabbing a pair of keys from his cot's nightstand. He walked out to the Jeep and hopped in; Will turning the ignition. "Ahhhhh…it purrs like a kitten it does!" Will said laughing; David shook his head, "Get a room you two." Before the car started and began to drive off.

In the computer tent, though, there were issues. Nothing was working, and the computer was getting worse by the minute. "Have you ever seen anything like this before?" John asked, James shook his head; "No man; this is weird." Just then a beeping noise came from the computer and the window began to glow brighter. The beeping got faster and faster; "What the h...?" John started, but he couldn't finish it because with that there was a blinding white light.

Will was about two tents away from the tent with the computer at the moment, "Hey David, do you think the computer will be fixed by tomorrow so I can talk to my kids?" Timothy asked trying to pass time, David nodded; "Definitely man, I mean…how bad can one computer be messed up?" At that moment the tent exploded due to a very large shock wave from the computer. The explosion was white and blew the entire tent up, as well as the surrounding tents. "Holy God!" Will shouted, bringing the Jeep to a dead stop. They looked around and saw three tents, including their tent, shredded and blown apart. There were men lying on the ground from the blast and the convoy of the two Hummers and the Jeep were all flipped over; engulfed in flames. Soldiers began rushing to the aid of fallen men and went to see what in God's name happened. Then a large figure stood up from the chaos and smoke of the tent the housed the once computer, now a smoking heap of scrap. It was hard to see, but the figure looked alien and fake, like a drawing, but a tad more real when in the dark. It looked like a giant, bi-pedal dinosaur-like monster, with armor covering its body.

"What the hell?" Timothy said in complete shock and horror. Just then the monstrous figure put it's hands above its head and created a glowing sun-like orb. This wasn't good and everyone began to either run or shoot at the figure. The bullets had no effect, and the monster let out a huge bellow; "TERRA FORCE!!!" before launching the flaming orb of power at the nearest tent and soldiers. The tent exploded and the Hummer in front of the tent did as well.

"Oh god; DRIVE!!!!" Timothy shouted to Will, who was way ahead of him and floored the Jeep as fast as it could go. Behind them there were numerous explosions and bodies flying through the air. "Oh Crap!" David shouted, holding onto the Jeep for dear life. He whipped out his cell phone and began to record the sight of the destruction. They were a good distance away and stopped. There was another military vehicle right behind them; containing about 10 soldiers. "Keep going man."

_-Well, that was my first chapter, please let me know what you thought and if I should continue. Peace and long live the Giants. lol_


	2. The Big Game

**Chapter 2**

"Jake…man, wake up." Jake, a medium sized sophomore with brown hair and brown eyes, looked at his friend whom was calling him. His friend was Zak, a short dirty-blonde, blue-eyed boy who usually wore a soccer jersey or his New York Giants jersey. He currently had his Giants jersey on. He was a great soccer player, just behind Jake; who was captain of the team. Zak beat Jake in academics, though. "What? I was having a good sleep man." Zak pointed to the front of the room where Jake's other friend; Kyle was going. Kyle had extremely blonde hair and was tall; he was a quiet kid and disliked Zak with a passion, due to jealousy. He was best friends with Jake and was currently presenting his AP World History project.

"What in God's name is Kyle doing?" Jake asked confused, Zak lifted his project (on Peter the Great) to Jake's eye level; Jake's mouth fell; "Oh crap; that was due today?" he whispered in a panic, Zak nodded. Jake began panicking; realizing that his project wasn't finished, let alone with him.

"Alright, thanks Kyle." Mr. Ellsberg, the teacher said, the class clapped; except Jake, whom was still panicking and quickly began scribbling on a piece of paper he found deep in the crevasse in his back-pack . "What the hell are you doing?" Zak whispered to Jake, who wasn't listening; just writing.

Kyle just sat down next to Jake, "Good luck toping that genius." He said smugly to Zak, who was up next. He stood up and placed his poster board up and began to speak about facts on Peter the Great. "Peter the Great accomplished much during his reign in the 17th century; he made the Russian Empire more like Western Europe in style and way of life from dress garment to forcing people to shave or pay a beard tax if they didn't want to. He also wanted to gain a warm-water port on the Black Sea to the south and establish the nation's first army. He never acquired the Black Sea, but did gain access to the Baltic after Russia defeated Sweden in "The Great Northern War". "

Zak continued like this; pointing at pictures on his poster board for about 5 minutes; he wasn't the best speaker since he had a bit of "stage fright", but he got the point across and most likely pulled off another 'A'. "Thank you Zak; very well done." Everyone clapped, minus the still writing Jake and the pissed off, jealous Kyle. Zak sat down, turned to Kyle and very subtly gave him the bird under the desk and mouthed _"how you like me now b-tch"_.

"Alright, Jake your turn." Mr. Ellsberg said, Jake gulped and walked up to the front of the class and held out his paper. Everyone, minus Zak, started to laugh hysterically at the fact that he actually thought get away with it.

"Jake, you didn't do it did you?" Jake laughed nervously; "Of course I did. Hehe." The teacher shook his head; "Another failure Jake, you go sit down. I am very disappointed." He walked back to his seat, with the sound of snickering. Kyle was even laughing, Zak shot him a glare and he, in return, stuck out his tongue and Zak simply shot him a look.

The bell rang, signaling the end of the day. Kyle got up and turned on his phone; "Huh, mom called me." He re-dialed and listened for his mom. "Hey mom, why did you…" he stopped, dropped the phone and sat down in shock. "What's up dude?" Jake asked, Kyle looked up at his friend; "My dad's base in New Mexico was attacked yesterday…they have no known survivors." He put his head in his arms and just sat there.

Zak and Jake tried to comfort him, but he just kept saying; "Just leave me alone." They both sighed and left; thinking it was best to leave him be. They walked down the hall, both hoping that his dad wasn't dead. Zak went to his locker and pulled out his books; "You going to the football game versus Danbury High? It's the big rivalry." Zak asked, which was true since Danbury High and Lexington High (their school) were bitter rivals in almost every sport; especially football.

"Yeah; I'll meet you at the practice soccer field." Jake said; Zak nodded and was about to leave when two girls came up to the two of them. One was a very pretty girl with black hair, very Italian features, and was second shortest of the four of them (Zak being shortest) and her name was Megan and was Zak's crush; the other was a taller girl with brown hair and blue eyes and her name was Alex and she was the star soccer player of the girls. Jake had a mad crush on her and was currently blushing greatly.

"Hey guys, you going to the game tonight?" Alex said with a smile on her face. Zak and Jake both nodded; blushing. Zak decided to stay a while, especially with the pretty chicks talking to them. Just then Jake's sister walked by; her Mint Chocolate cell phone pressed against her ear, while her phone-less hand was in the hand of her boyfriend. His name was Michael Richardson, the starting all-state quarterback and captain, whom was waving a white paper in his hand.

"Hey guys, we are going to put the hurt down on Danbury tonight! Nobody can stop us!" he pumped his fist in triumph; Zak and Jake shook their head.

They knew he was the best player in the school and even got a football scholarship to Michigan, but he still had one major person to compete with.

"Mike, aren't you playing your competition tonight? You know that running-back, Tyson something?" Jake asked, Michael nodded and said, "Yeah, Tyson MacAfee. He is going face our defense tonight, and he _will_ get annihilated."

At this he waved and left; Emily went with him, still not acknowledging her brother's existence. " Is she pissed at you or something dude?" Zak asked, Megan laughed; " Yeah, she seems like she is snubbing you."

Jake shook his head, "Nah, she was with Michael _and_ talking on her phone, she wouldn't say anything even if I said I held a gun to her head."

They all nodded, Emily was pretty air-headed. She had a very sexy body, but nothing more came from her. No body knew what else Michael saw in her since he was a smart guy and was a star football player who already had NFL teams watching him and talking to him.

They all exited the school and went into the parking lot; there they saw Kyle getting on his dirt bike, alongside his close friend Chris. Chris had black hair, green eyes, and was considered the school badass. However, he seemed to be nicer to Zak than Kyle ever was.

Kyle revved up his bike and started down to the junior high to pick up his brother, still looking distraught and upset. Chris waved to Zak, Jake, Megan and Alex and turned on his bike's radio, which started to blare Linkin Park's "What I've Done" before going up to the four friends. "Man, you all are going to the game tonight, right?" They all nodded; Chris smiled at them ad said, " God I hope we kill them, I am sooooooo sick of hearing about that MacAfee kid." Alex looked at Chris and smiled. Megan took out her cell phone and looked at the clock, "Oh crap, my mom is probably wondering where I am. I got to go." She said, picking up her backpack and putting it on her. "Will you be at the game?" Jake asked, she nodded her head before unhooking her bicycle from the rack. "Yeah, we are meeting at the soccer field, right?" she asked, they all nodded and she hopped on her bike, waved and left. Chris also turned his motorbike back on and said, "Yeah, I'll see you all later. 600 at the soccer field alright?" he asked, they all nodded and he gave the piece sign before riding off, Linkin Park still blaring. Zak sighed and sat on the curb before he took out his iPod and began to play music. He left one earphone out to listen in case anyone was going to talk to him. However, Jake was more interested in talking to Alex. "Alex, are you still upset about Tom cheating on you?" he asked, referring to Tom, her ex-boyfriend. He was planning to make a relationship with her, because he always had a crush on her and now was his chance to make the most of it. But she simply laughed, "Nice try, I know you are trying to hook up with me." He looked at the ground, and then heard laughing. "Ha-ha…REJECTED!" Zak said laughing, Jake shot him a stare and he shut up and got back to his music. "I just need time Jake." Alex said to him, but he was already too distraught by her previous comment. "Ok, whatever just…I'll see you." He walked away, Alex felt bad for him, but she really did not want to date anyone yet.

Jake was fuming and couldn't believe what had transpired. "Freaking b-tch, I cannot believe she won't go out with me." Jake said through gritted teeth on his way home. He saw a young 12-year old girl with brown hair and blue eyes running up to him from a nearby driveway. "Hey cousin." She said smiling, "Oh, hey Bella, how are you?" She smiled and shrugged, "Fine, mom would kill me if she knew I was taking a break from my homework." Bella said, Jake sighed and thought _"God, my aunt won't stop until she gets into Princeton or Yale."_ Jake looked at her, "You going to the game tonight?" Jake asked, Bella shook her head sadly. "My mom won't let me. Even if my homework for tomorrow is done, she is crazy like that." Jake sighed and looked back at his cousin. "Alright then, I'll see you later cuz." Jake said, Bella waved morosely and went back into her house. Jake continued down the street until he got up to his house and entered. He saw his mother was in the kitchen; she saw her son and smiled at him. "Hi Jake, how was school?" He simply waved his hand in a "meh" manner, not daring to tell his mom about the project. "I am going to the game tonight, but first I need to make a call. Is that alright?" His mom smiled and nodded at him. He picked up the phone and called Kyle. "Hello" asked a depressed-sounding Kyle. "Hey dude, you alright?" Jake asked, concerned about him after the incident with his dad. "Yeah…I mean, he may be alive, they don't have definitive proof he died." Jake still thought he was in a bit of denial, but shrugged it off. "Hey, you want to come to the game to get your mind off of that?" Jake asked, he heard a sigh then a, "Yeah, I guess it would be best. Where are we going to meet?" "6:00 at the soccer field." Jake said, then he said see you and hung up. He went over to his laptop and flipped it open, revealing a strange blue glow emitting from the screen. "That's weird." He though, however hi mother snapped hi out of it by calling him. "JAKE, YOUR DINNER IS READY!" Jake sighed and called back down that he'd be down in a minute. He ran downstairs, unaware that his computer continued to glow.

_Just outside of Santa Fe, New Mexico_

"Ok, where the hell are we?" Will said as the trio, plus the other military vehicle that had about 10 people in it. Timothy shrugged next to a sleeping David. They heard over the radio that they were all declaring dead. "We should be near the capital right now." Timothy said while looking at a map. They were about 50 miles away, however they failed to notice a mound of sand moving about ¼ of a mile back. A large scorpion-like creature was moving towards them. However, the creature knew to bide it's time and wait to attack.

"_THEY WILL BE MY PREY!"_ the scorpion creature thought, _"NO CREATURE IS A MATCH FOR SCORPIOMON!"_

"Maybe we should find a place to stop." Will said, in-between yawns. "No man, we can't stop, I'll wake up David and you can sleep while he drives." Timothy suggested, Will agreed and Timothy shook David awake. "Yeah," he asked in a daze. "You should drive, Will is exhausted." Timothy said, David sighed and reluctantly nodded. "Hey, who is in the truck behind us?" Will asked confused, "I mean, do we know anyone on there?"

After Will threw on the Jeep's breaks, he looked at the massive military vehicle stop right behind them. Out came about 10 men. One of who was a leader of a different squadron. "Hello, I'm unsure that we met. I'm Marcus Renstien and these men are my squadron." The leader said, gesturing to the men that surrounded him.

"So are we it?' David asked, in between a yawn. They all nodded, then Marcus came forward and said simply, "On the radio they said there were no survivors, they think we're dead." Timothy looked at the ground sadly, "My kids think I'm dead?" he whispered, David was also upset; his little 9-year old son though he was dead as well. He placed his hand into his pocket and touched the Digimon cards his son gave him, which he thankfully brought with him.

"We need to keep moving, our families are probably worried sick." Will said sadly, Marcus nodded and said, "Right, let's get moving." They all remained silent for a moment before they hesitantly got back into the vehicles. Will, Timothy and David decided to go with the others in the military vehicle and abandon the Jeep. That way, they could all get rest with the rest of the soldiers. The large military vehicle roared to live and began to drive off, leaving the abandoned dented, soot-covered Willy's Jeep in the desert, to become nothing more than a symbol of devastation that happened, and was going to happen. Meanwhile, Scorpiomon kept following, under cover of the desert sand and the moonlight sky. The vehicles started up again and continued to drive. _"Soon, I can attack these inferior creatures. Then we can remain unnoticed."_

Timothy, however, had a video camera with him that had about a minute of footage from the attack. He continues to watch it, especially the part where it showed the monster.

_"I know I've seen that creature before, but where?"_ Timothy sighed after this self-question and got back to trying to get a signal on his walkie-talkie to be able to call for help.

_-I chose Scorpiomon since it fits the desert land and Transformers again gave me the idea. Also, Zak is based off of me, not Jake. Well that is my second chapter, please review. Thanks and Go Giants!_


	3. Sand Storm and Snow Storm

_- Thanks for all of the good reviews, here is chapter 3. Also note chapters will not go up fast all of the time due to my schoolwork; so enjoy and please review_

Sand Storm and Snow Storm

_Lexington High School, 5:55 P.M._

"WELCOME TO THE BIG FOOTBALL GAME; THE LEXINGTON HIGH VIKINGS VS. THE DANBURY HIGH SPARTAINS!" The stadium was packed as people flocked into the stands. Michael was kissing Emily, who was dressed in a cheerleading outfit, before he went onto the field to warm up. "Good luck Mike." Emily said, he smiled back at her and said. "Don't need it, we are going to whop them." He ran off onto the field to warm up. The Vikings had helmets very similar to the Minnesota Vikings, except they were Indigo instead of Purple. Danbury had a replica of a USC helmet with green instead of red. Michael went up to his receivers to pass with them before he heard someone call his name. "Well, well, well…if it isn't Michael Richardson." He turned and saw the familiar look of the best running back he has ever seen. He was an African-American kid, whom was built like Ahmad Bradshaw of the Giants, short but strong. " Tyson MacAfee. I'm surprised not to see a news team attached to you like a parasitic leech." Michael said smugly, Tyson merely laughed, "Well, let's just see who is laughing at the game's conclusion."

Michael nodded and Tyson left to his side of the field, it was then the referee came up to Michael, "Michael, you need to get your team to the end zone for the announcing of the teams." He nodded and motioned his receivers over and then called everyone else over to the end zone.

_At the nearby soccer field_

"Alright Jake, I'll be back to pick you when I am done watching the game. I will be in the stands when you decide to come to watch the game." Jake's mother said, Jake nodded and hopped out of the Toyota his mom owned. "Bye mom." He said before shutting the door and going over to the others. He saw Zak shooting the soccer ball into the net. Zak stopped and waved before taking another shot.

Jake saw that Kyle was there, as well as his younger brother Tim Jr., or TJ. TJ was a 12-year old boy with straw-like blonde hair and blue eyes. He was the modified goalkeeper and was trying to stop Zak's shots from making it into the net. "Hey Jake!" he shouted from the goal, Jake waved at him before going over to Kyle. "You alright man?" he asked. Kyle nodded slowly, "I guess, I have to keep my hopes up. I mean, he may still be alive; right?" Kyle said, Jake nodded and patted him on the shoulder. Just then they heard a car pull away.

Jake saw a Volvo drive off, leaving Megan and Alex with them. Everyone was there, however the kids all failed to notice the bulk of clouds forming in the sky.

_Santa Fe_

It was quiet and dark, since the desert darkened quickly, and the military vehicle continued onwards. The soldiers were nearing a branch of the Rio Grande, "Almost to the river." Marcus whispered, just then they heard; "_SAND STORM!" _Suddenly a huge gust of sand slammed into the side of the vehicle, knocking it down and making it roll along the ground for what seemed to be an eternity. Finally, it stopped and the groggy men stepped out into the dusty air. Timothy helped up Will, whom was bleeding due to a laceration across the forehead from the rolling. "What the hell was that?" One of the other soldiers asked, while shaking the dizziness from his head. Timothy looked out into the desert, "I think we should leave the vehicle." He said, everyone agreed. He pulled out a flashlight and turned it on, and so did a few others that had flashlights. "We need to find shelter, or else we're screwed." Marcus said looking around. They all started to walk from the truck, when they heard the sound of sand moving. "What in God's name is that?" David asked, still trying to wipe off David's forehead, which had slowed in it's bleeding.

Just then, Timothy saw sand around the truck move, as if there was something underneath it. "Keep moving away from the truck guys." He whispered. As they were, there was another noise and all of the soldiers lifted their guns up; prepared for anything. "Stay quiet." Marcus whispered. Just then there was a huge cloud of dust that shot up in the air, making it even more difficult to see. "What the hell?" David shouted in confusion as everyone jumped down in cover as well as frantically move their flashlights around to see what happened. Next, a scream was heard in Marcus' direction, followed by loud noise of something bursting from the sand and gunfire. Everyone else started to fire their guns in the direction of the struggle, until the noises stopped. Timothy looked into the cloud of dust, and once it cleared…Marcus was gone, and no one felt safe anymore.

"Where in God's name is Marcus?" one of the soldiers asked. Just then they heard someone talking in a sadistic, blood-curdling whisper. "Don't even try anything funny, I took down one of you easily, I can do the same to the rest of you." The voice that said that didn't sound normal, it sounded evil. "Who and what are you!?!" Will shouted in a scared, and confused tone. There was laughter and then, "You will know soon enough."

Timothy realized he needed to think of something, quick. He saw the Rio Grande and a cavern on the other side. He slowly walked over to David and whispered, "Listen, if we cross the river, I can throw this belt of grenades in the water to distract it while we go up to that cave." He pointed, David saw the cave he was pointing at, and then nodded. Timothy began to walk slowly to the river, he gestured to the cave, and fortunately, thanks to the flashlights, the others were able to see even though it was nearly pitch-black out now. Then Timothy pointed to the cave, everyone understood, and then Timothy held up his gun. Everyone else followed suit, then they heard the sand move again; this time near two soldiers that they didn't know.

The sand came flying up and a large scorpion-like creature (they had trouble seeing it though since it was dark) landed one of the two men while shouting, _"TAIL BLADE!"_ and started to slash at the man. He fell down, dead, while the other man fell backwards and began to crawl away as fast as possible. Meanwhile, the remaining men began to fire their guns at the creature, while running in the direction of the Rio Grande.

They all hopped into the river, fortunately it wasn't violent at all and was very shallow. Scorpiomon began to follow them and Timothy pulled the pin to a grenade before throwing it about ten feet behind him. Scorpiomon followed them and got into the river. The men were already almost across when the first grenade went of, causing water to go into Scorpiomon's face. Timothy pulled the pin to two more grenades and dropped them into the river as he reached shore. They all ran, Timothy continuing to drop grenades as the others fired at the monster. Finally, three grenades want of right in Scorpiomon's face and left him dazed, giving the soldiers time to escape. The men reached the cave and kept going deeper into it, finally reaching an underground tunnel before stopping. Everyone was out of breath, and they realized that someone would need to keep watch for everyone. "David and I will keep a watch for a few hours, everyone else…stay hidden!" Timothy whispered in a harsh tone, before he and David sat down closer to the cave entrance than everyone else, ready for a long sleepless night.

"That thing got Marcus, didn't it?" David whispered to Timothy, who didn't answer. David had gotten his answer just by the look on his face.

Will, meanwhile, kept tending to the laceration on his head. He _knew_ he had seen that creature somewhere…but _where_?

_Lexington High Stadium_

"AND HERE ARE YOUR LEXINGTON HIGH VIKINGS!" The announcer shouted, after this the entire team, led by Michael, ran onto the field to the song, "Let it Rock" by Kevin Rudolph and Lil' Wayne. Everyone on the home side cheered, while everyone else booed. There was a group of indigo-clad cheerleaders, including Emily, whom were cheering loudly for the team. Michael looked the opposite end zone; there he was the Danbury Spartans. "AND NOW, THE VISITING DANBURY HIGH SPARTANS!!" With that, the green-clad team sprinted onto the field to a slur of booing and "Remember the Name" by Fort Minor paying, from the Lexington side of the stadium. Tyson and some others were provoking anger in the crowd by making hand gestures, yelling insults and even giving the finger and saying "Screw Lexington!"

_Soccer Field_

"So how are you doing Jake?" TJ asked after coming out of the goal, leaving an empty net for Zak to shoot into. "Good man, just chillin'." Jake said smiling at the boy. TJ smiled and pushed some strands of hair out of his eyes before walking over to Kyle to talk to him. Megan and Alex hadn't said much to anyone else when they came, making Jake angry. He really wanted to ask Alex why she wouldn't go out with him. He strode over and tapped her on the shoulder. "Alex, can I talk to you in private?" he asked, she nodded and Megan walked off to talk to a still-shooting Zak.

"Why won't you really go out with me?" Jake asked sternly, making Alex let out a huge sigh of irritancy.

Megan reached Zak and saw that he had stopped shooting to watch the "show" Jake and Alex were having. "He still obsessed with getting her to date him?" Zak asked, Megan looked at him and smiled weakly. "Yeah, he just won't stop." They both snickered, until they heard that the conversation between Jake and Alex was escalating into a loud, angry, argument.

"Do you think Bella will ever ask me out bro?" TJ asked a still quiet, but a bit less depressed Kyle. Kyle knew TJ wouldn't take Dad's absence as hard as he did because TJ still had a good amount of hope that their dad was alive. Kyle, on the other hand, was a pessimist and had a 80% feeling their dad was dead.

"Yeah…how can she not. I know she has a major crush on you." Kyle said smiling, knowing how much TJ liked Jake's cousin.

"WELL AT LEAST I DON'T FORGET TO DO A PROJECT THAT I KNEW ABOUT TWO WEEKS IN ADVANCE!" Alex shouted to Jake, but Jake wasn't done yet. "WELL AT LEAST I NEVER KISSED A RELATIVE…WITH MY TONGUE!" Jake shouted. Alex blushed a bit, but yelled back; "I DIDN'T REALIZE HE WAS MY SECOND COUSIN…AND I WAS TEN!!" Jake just laughed. "WHAT KIND OF FREAKING 10-YEAR OLD KISSES WITH THEIR TONGUE?"

All of a sudden, it began to get cold. No one seemed to notice, or they just shrugged it off.

_At the football field_

"FIRST DRIVE FOR LEXINGTON LED TO A PUNT, NOW LET'S SEE WHAT DANBURY CAN DO!" The announcer shouted out of the megaphones. "Let's go defense!" Emily shouted, while shaking her pom-poms. The teams got to the line, "READY…BLUE 42, BLUE 42…SET…HUT!" the quarterback shouted before going back and handing it off to Tyson, who ran it down the field ten yards for a first down. He got up, fast, and began to point at the Lexington sideline and shout, "All day, baby!"

"God, why is it so cloudy?" Asked Ray, one of the receivers. Michael shrugged before shouting, "C'mon Defense!" Just then they heard up in the stands…"Hey…It's snowing." It was then that everyone noticed it start to snow. "Why the hell is it snowing; it was 70 degrees a minute ago?"

_On the way to the school_

Chris stopped his bike; he just noticed the snow coming down. He stood in the middle of the street confused. About an hour ago…it was warm enough to wear a sleeveless shirt. "This ain't right." He whispered to himself.

_At the soccer field_

"Holy Moses." Zak whispered/ Everyone stopped what they were doing as they saw the snow fall more and more. "Bro…um…what is going on?" TJ asked standing up, confused. Kyle shook his head in disbelief. It was then the snow falling became a blizzard. "Holy…GET INTO THE SCHOOL!" Jake shouted, noticing that everyone in the stadium began to run for cover. The kids ran up to the nearest entrance and found it locked. "C'mon…follow everyone else." Alex shouted, they all obliged and ran to the other, further entrance.

_Street outside of the school_

"Holy God!" Chris shouted, before running, with his bike, under a nearby-house's balcony for cover. "What the hell is going on?" he questioned to no one in particular.

_Inside the school_

"EMILY!" Michael shouted once inside, trying to find his girlfriend. "Mike, I'm over here!" he heard her shout. They ran up to each other and hugged. "What the heck is going on outside?" she asked, Michael simply shrugged, "I don't know. c'mon!" They both ran into the cafeteria.

_Outside_

"Almost there!" Jake said, just then they reached an open door, one that no one was entering. "Should we go in there?" Zak asked, Megan didn't wait for and answer as she ran inside. Everyone else shrugged and entered the dark room. They saw they were in the men's locker room. Nothing in the locker room but some lockers, clothes and one P.E. teacher's office that had a computer and books; completely boring. They all sat down, out of breath and freezing. "Is this the locker room?" Megan asked, while shivering. Jake nodded and went over to the door that led to the school and saw that it was locked_. "Why is it locked?" _he thought to himself.

Then they heard a noise that sounded like static. They walked over to the source and saw it coming from the P.E. teacher's computer. It was glowing white, just then a loud humming noise was emitting from the computer. "What is going on?" Alex asked. Jake looked, blankly confused at the computer. "I don't know." Just then, 6 beams of light shot from the monitor, each hitting one person. There were six objects, glowing, in everyone's' hands. Then the glowing stopped, leaving 6 computer-like objects in their hands. Jake's was orange, Kyle's was blue, Zak's was purple, Alex's was red, Megan was green, and TJ's was golden. "These look like digivises from Digimon." TJ said, "What-i-vises?" Kyle asked. "Digivises." Zak said. "You would know nerd." Kyle said to Zak. Zak sighed angrily, "I used to watch the show when I was like ten, alright." Zak said irritably. Kyle just smiled evilly, enjoying getting on Zak's nerves.

"What's happening to the computer?" Alex asked, everyone turned and saw the light growing brighter. "Oh sh…" Jake started, but was silenced when the light shot out and enveloped all six of them. There was a loud scream and then…silence. There was an empty area where the six kids were as they had been sucked into the computer.

_- Well, I'm sure you know what will be happening in the next chapter, please review. Thanks and again...GO GIANTS!!"_


	4. Digital World

**Digital World**

_-Now chapter two, and the kids get their digimon partners. Enjoy _

"What the hell is going on?" Michael shouted in inquisition. The cafeteria was filled to the brim with cheerleaders, players, and the student bodies of both schools. "Where are my dumb brother and his friends?" Emily asked, concerned that all of her texts to her brother had gone unanswered. They then heard a voice over the announcements. "Attention students…the football game has been rescheduled to next Friday due to the snowstorm. Thanks." This announcement caused a really loud uproar among those in the cafeteria. "That sucks." Ray, the receiver, said to Michael. Tyson came forward to Michael and said smugly, "Shame, I would of owned you all up if we played today. Now I gotta wait a week to do it." At this Michael lost it and ran up to and tackled Tyson into one of the cafeteria tables before they fell to the ground. "You son of a b-tch! I am sick of you bashing us!" The two rolled on the floor, punching each other until Ray and another player from Danbury pulled them apart. "We'll see Friday." Michael said, wiping blood from a cut above his lip. With this, Michael, Ray and Emily left. "Ignore them, you cannot afford any blotches on your record, since you just got a scholarship to Michigan." Michael agreed and they all walked away.

_Road outside of the school_

"That was crazy!" Chris said, wiping the snow from his helmet-visor. The snow was still coming down and he picked up his bike. "I probably should go. I mean, they haven't answered any of my calls. Might as well go." He turned on his bike and drove off with Van Halen playing, not noticing the lump that had appeared in his pocket during the storm.

_Unknown place_

"Jake baby…wake up." Jake opened his eyes and saw that he was on the bed inside of a room and surrounded by six beautiful women around him…in bikinis. He immediately woke up and looked at the women with excitement. "Um…hello ladies." He said smiling, they all laughed. One came forward, in a very sexy bikini, and he saw that it was Alex

"Hello Jake, I thought about it and decided that it would be great to start dating you." She said smiling. Jake stared, mouth open and then looked up at the heavens. "Thank you God." He saw Alex leaning in for a kiss, "Kiss me Jake." She said, licking her lips in a very sensual way. Jake smiled and leaned in to kiss her when he heard, "JAKE…WAKE UP!" Jake looked for the source of the voice, "I am awake…right?" he asked. However, he noticed the dream fading, along with Alex. "No…no…are you kidding me?" he asked in irritation.

After the dream dissolved, he saw a bright light shining into his eyes, and he kept hearing "Jake…Jake." Jake opened his eyes and saw an orange face with green eyes looking into his. It was a small dinosaur-like creature that seemed familiar from years back. Finally, he recognized the face from a cartoon that was always on when he watch Saturday morning cartoons from 1999 to 2000. "What the fu…Aaaahhhh!" he screamed and crawled backwards. He looked into the face of the digimon, Agumon, and was stunned.

"Jake, you're finally awake. I was getting worried." Agumon said smiling. Jake was officially freaked out now. His mouth was hanging down so far, it almost touched the ground, and he looked into the digimon's happy eyes. "Um…you can't be Agumon. He was just in a cartoon. You aren't real." Agumon just laughed and said, "Well, I am real." Jake couldn't believe it, then he sighed and fainted. Agumon looked at Jake confused, "You sleeping? Alright, I will too." With that Agumon fell backwards and went to sleep next to Jake.

_Across the Forest_

"Zak…are you awake?: Zak began to wake up to the sight of a little white sea lion- like creature looking at Zak. Zak recognized him immediately, "Holy crap." The creature laughed happily, "Man, I thought you were never going to wake up. I had to jump on you to get you up." Zak just sat there before saying, "You're Gomamon…but you are a cartoon character. You can't be real." The digimon just smiled and nodded, "Well, I am, and you're my partner."

Zak was in shock, he remembered how when he was younger he always wanted to have a real digimon partner, and now it seemed as though it actually has happened. He laughed slightly at the thought and stood up. "Hey Gomamon, have you seen any of my friends. Erm…humans, recently." Gomamon shook his head, " Things that look like you? Nah, just you."

Zak just then remembered the devise he got before being sucked into the computer. He realized it had somehow gotten into his pocket, and he reached into his pocket and pulled it out. The purple device glowed and brought out a picture of Gomamon and gave a list of statistics on him. Gomamon saw his picture and laughed, "I'm cuter in person." Zak looked at him and began snickering, remembering him saying that exact line in the TV show.

Zak heard a noise coming from the other side of a bush. "What in God's name is that?" he asked. Gomamon looked at Zak, "I don't know, I cannot see through the thick bush." Zak and Gomamon both approached the bush slowly and were about to peek through when a golden flash burst through, laughing and knocking Gomamon and Zak backwards. This was followed by the familiar voice of TJ. "Patamon, slow down. I can't keep up with you." TJ said as he came through the bush.

The golden blur stopped and looked back, "Sorry TJ, I just get excited and run off." TJ then noticed Zak and Gomamon lying on their back, dizzily. "So, I see you got a digimon too?" he asked, Zak sat up and nodded. "Yeah, where is everybody else?" TJ shook his head, "I haven't seen anybody yet." They both got up, Zak simultaneously helping up Gomamon. "Well c'mon let's find the others."

_Across the forest…again_

Jake began to re-wake up and found out what happened previously was not a dream when he saw Agumon lying on the ground across from him. _"Alright, it wasn't a dream…crap."_ Jake thought, and sighing he went over to wake up Agumon. His eyes opened and he smiled. "You're up finally…again."

Jake sighed and got to his feet. "Alright, why the heck am I here. In the show humans wouldn't have a digimon unless both worlds were almost screwed."

"Well, that is the case here. Your world and our world are both in danger." Agumon said, "And it is up to us to stop it." Jake, at this moment gulped, "And if we don't?" Agumon looked at Jake, "Then both worlds _are_ done for." Jake froze for a minute realizing how him, a D-grade student, was partially involved in the saving of two worlds, prior to getting nervous and shouting, "CCCRRRRAAAAPPPP!!!!!!!"

"Jake, is that you man?" he heard a voice coming from behind a tree, and recognized it immediately. "Kyle, is that you?" Kyle emerged, and next to him was a little yellow reptile-like creature with a blue-striped fur coat over him. "Um…who is that?" The creature smiled at Jake, "I'm Gabumon, Kyle's partner digimon." Jake saw Kyle roll his eyes and knew right off, that he was severely irritated. "Stop calling me that, I'm not your partner."

"Yes you are, Kyle." Gabumon said, Kyle sighed. He really did not trust the digimon due to his disbelief that he would become responsible for the survival of earth; as Gabumon had said. He also thought, more than anything, that he was talking to a cartoon character from a show he thought was for geeks; he felt that the whole idea of "destiny" was ridiculous and he felt uncomfortable around the creature.

"Have you seen anyone else man?" Jake asked Kyle, bringing him out of his daze.  
"Huh…no man. I think we should look though." Kyle said before stating to head off into the forest, while Gabumon began trying to catch up to him. "Kyle, wait up!" Kyle began walking a bit faster, but Gabumon caught up. Jake turned to Agumon, "Guess we should start looking for the others, huh Agumon." Agumon nodded, "Yeah, you can use your digivice to help with that." Jake then remembered the device that shot out of the computer; he instinctively reached into his pocket and found it in there. "How did it get in there?" he said, Kyle turned around. "You still have that thing?"

Jake nodded, "Yeah, look in your pocket." Kyle did and pulled it out. He shrugged and tossed it to the ground. Gabumon saw this and ran over to retrieve it. "Kyle, don't do that. You don't know when we'll need it." He handed it back to Kyle, whom, while rolling his eyes, reached out and took it. "We?" he asked. Gabumon nodded, and Kyle sighed. Jake felt bad for Gabumon, but at the same time, understood his mistrust. They both felt a bit uneasy, however, not everybody was feeling un-trusting.

_In another part of the forest_

Zak, TJ, Gomamon, and Patamon were walking further into the forest. Zak was a great deal more trusting than the others, as TJ was. "So Patamon, what is going on with the digital world?" TJ asked, Patamon shrugged, "We don't really know, we just know that it is in danger." Zak had reached a bush and saw four figures on the other side. "Gomamon, go see what's over there." Zak whispered, Gomamon obliged and went through the brush. He came back and said, "There are two other things like you and two digimon with them." Zak, TJ and Patamon, along with Gomamon, crawled to the bush and looked to see Megan, Alex and tow digimon with them. One was a pink bird-like creature and the other looked like humanized plant-like creature. "Oh my God, that's Alex and Megan." Zak was about to step out, when Gomamon stopped him. "How about we have a little fun." He said with an evil grin. Zak was confused, "What do you mean?" Gomamon smiled evilly.

At the same time, Alex and Megan were talking to their digimon. Alex had the digimon known as Biyomon and Megan had Palmon. Neither of them saw the anime before, but they trusted the creatures. "So, we are here because we are the only ones that can save our world and your world?" Megan asked Palmon, whom nodded. "Exactly, we are meant to work together to accomplish that goal." Alex looked at Biyomon, "Is that true Biyomon?" The pink bird nodded. "Yep Alex, you're my partner."

Just then, there was a rustling in the bushes. They all turned around and saw nothing. "Who's there?" Biyomon asked the noise. All four of them approached the bush and just as they got close enough, TJ, Patamon, and Gomamon both jumped out yelling. This made the girls and their digimon scream in panic and fall backwards. TJ, Gomamon and Patamon all started laughing. "That was a great plan Gomamon." Patamon said, laughing. Zak came from behind the bush, "You guys are so mean." He said. As soon as Alex got to her feet she said angrily, "Yeah, don't scare us you jerks."

This reaction made the boys, minus Zak, laugh, "C'mon Zak, you can't admit that wasn't funny." He said. Zak thought it was hysterical, but didn't say anything. Gomamon sighed, "You have to loosen up if you are going to be my partner, because I do these pranks all of the time. And you aren't fun being stuck-up." Zak sighed, "Fine, it was funny."

Gomamon laughed and fell backwards and let out a relaxed sigh. "You see, you need to be less stingy." Zak laughed, "Well, I am just a goodie-goodie I guess." Megan looked at her digivice; Palmon walked over to her. "You alright Megan?" Megan looked away from her green digivice and nodded. "Yeah, just a lot to take in." Palmon patted her on the back, "I understand."

"Hey, there you guys are!" they hear a voice and all turned to see Jake, Kyle, Agumon and Gabumon come from behind a tree. "Hey, you're here!" Alex said happily. "Who are they?" Biyomon asked confused, Alex smiled. "These are our other friends, Kyle and Jake, and apparently…their digimon."

"Kyle bro, you alright?" TJ asked, Kyle nodded, rather unenthusiastically. "Wow cool man, you got Gabumon, that's awesome!" he said. Kyle nodded, forcing a snicker.

"So, what do we do now?" Jake asked, "are we stuck here?" "No, you can use the digivice to get home, check the buttons on it." Agumon said, everyone complied and saw a big black button on the digivices that had the word, "home" on it in big, white letters. "Well, they certainly made that button understood. How much clearer could it have been?"

"Unfortunately, you will not be able to use it to get home…I will kill you before you can." They turned around and saw a green digimon that had a club and was very ugly. "Oh crap." All of the kids said simultaneously. "I'm Ogremon and I am going to bring an end to you digidestined." They were unsure as to what to do. Agumon looked at Jake, "We can take him Jake, if you want us to." "You can't take on me…I will take down you rookie digimon with one club."

Jake sighed and nodded, "Yeah, I think it would be a good idea." At this Agumon lined up, as did the other digimon. "You guys sure about this?" TJ asked.

"Yeah, we can take 'em." Patamon said, bracing for action. Zak looked at Gomamon, and then at Ogremon before laughing and saying to the green digimon, "Well, it is time to give you the Brandon Jacobs treatment."

_-OK…the fight will take place in the next chapter, always leave them wanting more is the moral here. Hahaha. And the Brandon Jacobs I refer to IS the New York Giants Running Back. Thought that would be a bit of a tribute to my liking of the G-men. Also, Gomamon will be having a larger part in this story than he did in the show, because he was truly the most underrated digimon IMO. Well, I will update ASAP, please review, and as always…LONG LIVE THE GIANTS!_


	5. Fight and Battleship

**Chapter 5**

_-just so you know, time in both words are equal in this story, but day and night are opposite. So they will spend as much time in the Digital world as the have been absent in the real world. Just clearing that up._

After about five seconds, all of the kids realized what a mistake they had made by accepting a fight. The blame was heavily placed on Zak, because he said the whole "Brandon Jacobs treatment", thus insulting and angering Ogremon even more. They all began to think of what to do, Jake, meanwhile, took out his digivice and tried to press the "Home" button. Jake continued to try to press "Home" on the digivice, but it wasn't working. A voice from it said, _"We are sorry, but you cannot use that function until you find a gateway. Thanks and Have a Nice Day"_ Jake was getting mad, "A gateway? Where in the hell is a gateway?"

He assumed that it would just send them home, but apparently he was wrong. "Please start to monologue, please start to monologue." Zak started to whisper to himself, knowing that a monologue would give them the chance to get away; unfortunately this was not like a James Bond Movie. "PUMMEL WHACK!" Ogremon shouted before whacking the crap out of the digimon. They all flew backwards, each landing on the ground; hard. The kids each ran up to their digimon to see if they were alright, even Kyle. "Agumon, you alright man?" Jake asked, Agumon nodded slightly, smiling. "Biyomon, are you insane?" Alex asked the beat-up bird. "No, because I know we can take him."

"Gomamon, you aren't hurt are you?" Zak asked. Gomamon shook his head. "You think a big, smelly, ugly, green digimon can take me down?" he asked. "Hey! I resent that!" Ogremon said, prior to lifting up his arm to smell. He gave a face that signaled that he did smell, "Alright, I will give you the facts that I an green and I smell. But you will pay for saying I'm ugly."

At this the digimon all hopped up. "Gabumon, are you crazy. You just got slammed to the ground by this creep." Kyle asked, finally feeling a friendship growing. Gabumon turned to him, "If we don't stop him, he will go after all of you."

Megan looked at Palmon, "You sure about this?" she asked. Palmon smiled and nodded, "Yep, he isn't a match for us."

TJ bent down and said, "Go for the throat." Patamon nodded and said, "Yeah, I'll try."

The digimon all lined up, ready to attack. "You punks want more, alright…PUMMEL WHACK!" At this, with the bone club swinging, all of the digimon jumped back. First to strike was Agumon, "PEPPER BREATH!" at that a ball of fire shot out of his mouth and hit Ogremon in the face. "Ow, hey that wasn't nice."

"MARCHING FISHS!!!" Gomamon shouted, and on cue about 100 multi-colored fishes slammed into Ogremon, whom was failing to hit them away with his club.

"SPIRAL TWISTER"

"BLUE BLASTER!"

"BOOM BUBBLE!"

"POISON IVY!"

After all of the attack hit on cue, Ogremon backed up. "Alright, you win. For now." At this he ran back into the woods, leaving an ecstatic group of kids and Digimon.

"Nice one man." Jake said to Agumon, who smiled and nodded. "Thanks Jake." While everyone was congratulating their digimon, Jake looked at his digivice and remembered what he was trying to do. "Hey Agumon, do you know where a gateway would be?"

_New York Harbor, New York City_

The quiet night settled on Manhattan, New York, and the still water of the Atlantic Ocean in New York Harbor, was quietly sitting in the harbor. The ship, the _USS Gateway_ was called here after the news of the New Mexican base attack, to make sure there wouldn't be anything happening in New York City. The base attack had been assumed carried out by al'Qaeda and thus the battleship was placed here to make sure nothing would be attacking New York.

Inside of the hull of the ship were computers and men placed at them to track anything that would be happening in the water. "Sir, do we have to be here?" asked one of the men who was situated at a computer and half-asleep. A man dressed in white captain's uniform was walking through the aisles. "Yes, we need to keep an eye on these waters." All of a sudden there was a beeping noise coming from the computer. "What is that?"

The bleep began moving closer and closer to the ship. The scared captain walked over to a porthole window to see what was coming. The bleep was almost at the ship; everyone in the room was silent. Finally the bleeping object turned away from the ship and was gone. Everyone sighed in relief, "Man, it must have just been a huge fish." One of the men said. All of a sudden there was a loud screeching noise, then a voice shouted, "ICE BLAST!!!" At this moment, a huge blast of ice-like water shot through the bottom of the ship, coming all the way through the bottom of the hull and ending up going through the deck of the ship.

"Holy God!" the Captain shouted. The ship's bottom floors began to flood and people were drowning. "Abandon ship!" the captain shouted and everyone ran for the upper decks. The ship's oil began spilling into the water, which began rising up towards hanging, electrified wires. Everyone ran to the deck, now icy and causing sailors to slip around the deck as though they were on an ice skating rink and lacked skates. The lifeboats began to fill up with panicking sailors and drop to the water.

Meanwhile, the captain ran into his transmitting room and began to send out a cry for help to any nearby ships. "Hello, this is the captain of the _USS Gateway_, we are sinking and need assistance! We were attacked!" just then he heard a noise down the hall, he looked and saw a huge fireball coming his way, a flash fire. "Oh sh…" the fire slammed the captain into the room and he was fried alive.

The lifeboats were going away from the ship, and finally, the wires inside of the fuel room touched the water, that had oil in it, and caught the water on fire. The fire went towards the huge tank of fuel, closer and closer…. until.

"BOOM!" the hull exploded and caused the ship to blow apart into a huge bal of fire. Those still aboard either went flying or burned alive. The hundred or so whom were in rescue boats were not out f danger, because a large wave, caused by the ship being blasted in the air and coming back down to create a large ripple effect, picked up the boats and about two of them flipped over into the ocean. The others were fortunate, or so they thought, and the sailors were left in the water after going about half a mile from those whom flipped over. Confused, those in the 4 remaining lifeboats began to ask many questions, including, "What caused the ship to sink…a missile?" and "Was that a terrorist?" Asked other sailors, suddenly a shadow moved under the water. "What was that?" one of the sailors asked.

As if on cue, the water shot up and a huge serpent-like creature that was a teal color and had a look of pure evil. It looked down upon the sailors. "What is that thing?"

The creature smiled, " I'm Seadramon…ICE BLAST!" it shouted and shot another blast of icy-water at the sailors. Many were frozen and others were shot into the water by the impact either injured or dead. Ironically, those that were not noticed by the monster were the sailors of the two boats that flipped over and the sailors that survived being flung into the water by the explosion (not many though), and were thus unmoved while the others went down to the area they were then being attacked. "We gotta go now!" One of the sailors shouted once grabbing the roped attached to the flipped boats and hanging on. While Seadramon began killing the others, these sailors began to paddle away to shore with leg power, while using the upside-down boat as a floatation devise since they had no life-vests. They had an interesting story to tell when they got back, though.

_The Digital World_

"Guys, I think we have to rest for the night. We are exhausted." Jake said to the others, while trekking through the forest. They reached an opening and decided it was a good place to stop for the night. "Yeah, hey do we have any food?" TJ asked, they all sat down and saw that only Zak, and Alex had bags. "Do you have food Zak, I'm starving." Gomamon asked. Zak reached into his backpack and found a lone Granola bar. "That isn't enough for everyone." Kyle complained, "Nice going genius, I thought you were supposed to be like Joe and be reliable." Zak smiled at Kyle, "So you _have_ seen the show."

Kyle nervously shook his head, "No, it was on when my bro watched it. When I babysat him a few years ago, he would turn it on and I would watch it when I had nothing else to do…that's all." Zak nodded, unbelieving "Suuuure.". They then saw Alex pull out a bag of Smartfood Popcorn and Doritos. "Wow, it's a buffet!" The digimon ambushed her and began to wolf down the food. "Whoa! Calm down guys!" She shouted. The only one whom didn't go for the bags of chips and popcorn was Gomamon, who was held back by Zak. "Here, eat this dude." He handed him the granola bar, Gomamon scarfed it down in about two seconds. Then Zak went over and grabbed a large handful of chips. While the kids also ate a share of the chips, Zak gave all of his to Gomamon. "Zak, why aren't you having any?" Gomamon in-between bites. "You need food more than me. You need the energy dude." Zak remembered digimon need food severely and won't fight well without it. Meanwhile, only Gomamon got a decent amount of food, compared to the others. "That's good man. Keep eating." Jake said, wiping a bit of cheddar powder from his mouth.

TJ gave more that half of his to Patamon, though, since he also knew about Digimon and food. "Palmon, why do each of us have different colored digivices?" Megan asked.

Palmon scrunched her face in a way to tell she was thinking hard, "I believe it is because you each possess different qualities." TJ nodded, "Yeah, on the show each kid got a different crest based off of their personality."

Patamon nodded, "Yeah, that is true. You all need to find your crests." That is when they heard laughing. They turned and saw Kyle was laughing. "Yeah, last time I checked, Zak isn't reliable, but I am Mr. Cool like Matt."

Zak sighed and, then got mad; "Yeah, and you are not the envision of friendship either. And your knowledge that Joe was the crest of Reliability and knowing Matt was Mr. Cool proves to me that you saying you watched the show just because your brother did is B.S."

Kyle lost it and ran up to and tackled Zak to the ground. They began swinging at each other angrily, Kyle hitting Zak in the face; hard. "Kyle. Stop!" Gabumon shouted, trying to pull Kyle off of Zak. Kyle didn't care and shouted, "You aren't the boss of me!" All of a sudden, he got pulled up by Jake, whom punched him in the face, leaving Kyle on the ground, lying there dizzily, he then went over to help up Zak. Zak had a bloody lip and spit out blood. "Are you alright Zak?" Gomamon asked. Zak nodded, wiping blood from the cut on his lip. Kyle was currently on the ground.

"Zak, are you alright?" Megan asked. Zak nodded and got to his feet. Jake walked over to Kyle and grabbed him by his shirt; "What the hell is wrong with you?" he asked. Kyle shoved Jake away and walked away from the group. "Kyle, where are you going?" Jake asked. He didn't answer and disappeared from sight. "Is he alright?" Agumon asked, Jake knew exactly why. He was still upset about his father, and Jake knew the best thing for him was to be left alone for the time being.

"Bro…are you alright?" TJ asked. However, Jake stopped him. "Leave him alone, he needs to have time to himself."

"Zak, you sure you are alright?" Alex asked, concerned. Zak nodded and walked over to his bag. He sighed and fell to his knees; _"God he's right. I am not reliable at all. Alex brought more food then me. Maybe I will have a different crest."_ Zak sighed and dug into his bag to find some medical supplies.

Kyle, meanwhile, was using his pocketknife to stab a tree in anger. "Freaking punk, he doesn't know the pain I have been put through." He muttered under his breath. He then heard a noise behind him. He turned to see Gabumon, "What do you want?"

Gabumon sighed; he was unsure why he was doing this when Kyle, obviously, didn't want anything to do with him. But they were partners, and thus had to watch out for each other. "Are you alright Kyle, you seem upset. What's bugging you."

Kyle sighed and aid, "My dad's base was attacked and he is still missing. I can't be as positive as TJ is. I just can't." With that, Kyle collapsed and began to sob. Gabumon walked over to him and patted him on the back. "It's alright Kyle, let it out." Kyle continued to cry, not caring since he only wanted to be brave in front of his brother, but since he wasn't there it didn't matter.

Back with the others, Alex and Biyomon were talking about Kyle. "I hope he is alright." Alex said, Biyomon looked at her partner. "I'm sure he is, he just need some alone time." Alex nodded and looked at her digivice. "Where is a gateway back to our world?" Biyomon shrugged, but as if on cue the digivice bleeped to life and showed a map. "Hey, what is that?" Biyomon asked. Alex realized what it was; it was a map to the nearest gateway. However, the nearest gateway was only a few miles away. "Guys! I think I know where the nearest gateway is!"

_In New Mexico_

It was morning in the New Mexico desert, however it was still rather dark out, making Timothy think about using a flare gun that Marcus once told him he had. The 11 or so remaining soldiers decided that it was still un-safe to keep moving since they were still scared about running into Scorpiomon again. "Man, where is the nearest town?" Will asked, now fully healed from his forehead laceration, looking out of the cave. "I don't know, but maybe our walkie-talkies will work now. " Timothy said, pulling out his walkie-talkie, turning it on he realized it wasn't working.

"Crap." He said, placing it back on his belt. "What do we do now?" asked one of the other soldiers previously under Marcus. Timothy kept thinking about the flipped truck, and thinking that there may be a flare gun inside of it. "You know, I am going to go see if a flare gun is in the vehicle, you guys stay here." With that Timothy ran out of the cave, and began to cross the river, with just a pistol and a flashlight.

"Is he insane? What if that thing is back there?" Will asked nervously, David waved his hand. "Trust him, he knows what he is doing. "

Timothy finally got across the river and reached the truck, still on its side. He also smelled the unmistakable smell of leaking gasoline. "God, I better make this quick." He didn't see any fire, so he wasn't worried; yet." He found the windshield smashed and crawled into the truck through it. He got through and opened the glove compartment. The contents fell on top of him, it was then his flashlight went out. "Crap." He thought. He now could not see anything, at all. He found that a lighter had fell out of the glove box. Even with the threat of leaking gas, he lit it and used it to search for the flare gun. He ruffled through papers and finally found it. "Yes!" he said triumphantly, then opening the holster for the flares; it was empty. "Crud, where are the flares!" he whispered hastily, tearing through the papers. All of a sudden, he heard a noise and saw the sand moving not far from the truck. He gulped, and just then saw the box of flares; he reached for them, quietly, and placed two into the gun. He then heard the sand move again; he turned and saw the sand move up. He was looking into the eyes of Scorpiomon. 'Oh god." He said just before there was a screech and the truck got slammed into, causing Timothy to drop the currently lit lighter to the ground, setting the gas-soaked seat on fire. The fire began to move close to the box of flares, "Oh that is not good." Timothy said. Just then he quickly crawled out of the broken windshield. He got up and slipped on the wet sand. He smelled the wet sand and realized it was gas, and he then realized the extreme danger he was in currently. "Oh no." he got up and ran as fast as he could. Just then the sand behind him was moving. Just before the moving thing under the sand caught him, the truck exploded, causing the flares to go off as well.

The night sky lit up like the fourth of July and the sand stopped moving as Scorpiomon went further underground for protection. Timothy used this opportunity and crossed the river as fast as possible, watching flares shoot up into the air. Timothy finally got across and ran back up to his friends. "Man, what the hell was that?" David asked, shocked over the explosion. "I don't know," Timothy said, "But it sure was a display wasn't it?" They all laughed slightly.

Little did they know that they know that they were really close to the tiny town of White Rock, New Mexico; and the local authorities did not see the explosion, but they saw the flares going off. Knowing about the missing soldiers, they called the National Guard to investigate the source of the explosion.

_In Lexington, New York_

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE WEATHER, I WANT TO KNOW WHERE MY SON AND HIS FRIENDS ARE!" Jake's mother shouted angrily over the phone to the police. "Mam, I know you are upset, and we have personnel looking for your kid and his friends. But the roads are icy and we can only go so fast."

Jake's mother sighed and said, "Well, keep looking." She hung up and heard footsteps behind her. "Mom, how are the police doing?" Emily asked, concerned. Jake's mother looked at Emily with an expression that gave a clear answer.

Emily went over and hugged her mother, whom began to cry. _"Where are they?"_ Emily thought sadly.

_- Well, everything in starting to come into place and I had an unusual amount of time to write this weekend. So hoped you enjoy and please review. Peace_


	6. Ikkakumon's Harpoon Torpedo

Ikkakumon's Harpoon Torpedo and Reliability

- As you may have guessed, this chapter is half named after the season one episode "Ikkakumon's Harpoon Torpedo". So enjoy this new chapter, and it is a great deal different as far as digivolving order goes, as you may have guessed.

_Digital World_

Jake woke up to the sound of birds chirping around him. He opened his eyes and saw all of his friends and their digimon still asleep, minus Kyle; who hadn't been seen since the incident with Zak. Gabumon was also still missing, and most likely with Kyle. Kyle yawned and picked his weary body off of the ground. He began to stretch before tip-toeing past the others, still sleeping, in order to get over to a nearby stream to get water. He stepped over a bush and kept walking until he reached the stream. He dunked his face into the water, taking camel-sized gulps. After being under for about fifteen seconds, he breached his head through the surface. He then heard a noise behind him and turned to Agumon coming up behind him. "You alright Jake?" Jake turned around and nodded, "Yeah, just wiped." Jake sat down, wiping water that was dribbling from his mouth; Agumon went over and sat next to him. There was silence between the two, making both of them uncomfortable. Agumon decided he should break it.

"What is your world like?" Agumon asked. Jake shrugged, "Now much, I mean if I had to sum our world up in a few words I would call it an industrial world with much conflict." Jake cupped his hands into the stream and took another swig of the water. He then sighed, "Our worlds are not much different. There is evil in our world, as well as good. Even at times that there seems to be just evil; there is good."

Agumon nodded and looked at the grass, "Well, our job is to fix the conflict going on here and currently in your world." Jake nodded, in a clearly unsure manner. "Yeah, but I am not sure if I, a D-student, can save the world."

Agumon put his hand on Jake's shoulder, "Yes you can, I have faith in you. You are my partner, and I believe you can do anything." Jake looked at his digimon, smiled and nodded. "Thanks Agumon."

Meanwhile, Megan and Palmon were the next to wake up from sleeping. They both began to walk away from the others that were sleeping. "Megan, were are we going?" Palmon asked. Megan sighed, "I just want to see how Kyle is, I am worried about him." She past the group of trees Kyle ran through and entered an enclosed area and saw Kyle asleep with Gabumon next to a tree with a knife sticking out of it.

"God, what happened to the tree?" Palmon whispered. Megan sighed, knowing Kyle must've been really upset and stabbed to tree in anger. She sat down next to Kyle and patted him on the shoulder. _"Poor Kyle, I hope he's alright. He must be so upset about his father."_

_Back in the opening_

Zak finally woke up from a very deep sleep he was having. He sat up and yawned, looking over at Gomamon; still asleep…and snoring. _"Oh for the love of God."_

Zak sighed and nudged Gomamon awake. He tried to ignore Zak, but he persisted and finally he woke up. "Aw, c'mon Zak. I was having a good dream." Unfortunately, he wasn't aware everyone else was asleep and he talked too loud, waking everyone else up.

"Nice one dude." Zak said sarcastically as the others got up. Gomamon just grinned sheepishly; Alex got up and so did Biyomon. "Hey Biyomon, you doing good?"

The bird digimon nodded, "Yeah, I _could've _done without the wakeup call." She shot Gomamon a glare, and he stuck out his tongue at her in and Alex both laughed.

"Alex, you tired still?" Zak asked. She nodded, as TJ finally woke up fully. "'Morning Patamon." He said. Patamon yawned and smiled, "Good morning TJ." Zak stood up, rubbed his eyes and picked up his digivice.

"I'm surprised we've only seen the one bad digimon since we've been here." He stood up and walked over to his backpack to grab a water bottle. He also found another granola bar wedged deep in his backpack. "Hey Gomamon! Come here man." Gomamon went over and Zak handed him half of the bar. "Thanks Zak." He said, after devouring the bar in mere seconds. Zak nodded, after eating the other half,, knowing that Gomamon would need a great deal of energy, since he was certain they would be attacked today.

"Hey TJ, want to go find your brother?" Patamon asked, TJ nodded and started to go to find him, but Alex stopped him. "What are you doing?" TJ asked, trying to find a way around Alex.

Alex shook her head, "Kyle needs time to himself, just give him a bit more time and he'll be fine." TJ nodded solemnly, and suddenly jumped to life. "Hey Patamon! Let's go swimming in the stream!" Patamon also got excited and nodded, "Yeah! That sounds fun." With that, they both ran off, TJ beginning to rip his shirt off as he went. Finally, they went out of sight.

Alex sighed and sat back down, "You alright Alex?" Biyomon asked, Alex nodded and took out her red digivice and looked at it intently. "Zak, what are crests?"

Zak looked at her and sighed, "They are what give the digimon the power to digivolve further than just their champion levels."

She nodded, slightly understanding. "When will we get them?" she asked. Zak just shrugged, "I assume we have to find them."

It was then they realized they needed some food. "I think we should fish Zak." Zak looked at Alex and sighed, "Yeah, but we don't have and equipment."

"Hey, you have string in your backpack Zak?" Alex asked. Zak nodded. "Yeah, but it is lacrosse string."

Alex shrugged, "Close enough, c'mon let's make some fishing rods."

_Elsewhere_

Kyle just started to wake up, groggily and stretched, just noticing Megan sitting next to him with Palmon also nearby; sleeping. She noticed him waking up and looked down at him; smiling. "You doing better?"

Kyle let out a huge yawn before nodding. "Yeah…is Zak alright?" Megan nodded before leaning over and kissing him on the forehead. Kyle blushed and Megan did too.

"That was unexpected." Kyle said, they both laughed. Palmon and Gabumon both woke up due to the laughing. "What's going on?" Gabumon asked, looking at Kyle and Megan. "You alright Kyle?"

"I'm alright. Just talking to Megan." He said, Megan giving him a wink. "C'mon, we gotta get back." She said. Kyle nodded as they both stood up.

"Why were you two laughing?" Palmon asked. Megan shrugged. "No reason in particular."

_In Stream_

The quiet stream flowed through the forest quietly, the only noise coming from TJ and Patamon inside the stream splashing around; Gomamon was swimming around as well. Jake, Zak, Alex, Biyomon, and Agumon were on the embankment using makeshift fishing rods to get food, as Alex had suggested. The rods were made of sturdy sticks that were found on the ground with string they got from Zak's backpack, which was used for lacrosse stick nets, and with worms on the end of it attached to hooks made from paperclips. They, as you may imagine, were not working well. All five of them looked bored. "I'm sooooooo bored!" Jake said, with a really long sigh.

"Well, this idea was a brilliant one." Zak said sarcastically. Alex gave him a look, "You got a better idea I would love to hear it."

Zak smiled slightly and looked out over the water, "Gomamon! Can you snag us some fish?" Gomamon, who just breached from a long underwater dive looked at Zak and nodded, and went under.

"Patamon, how long can you hold your breath under water for?" TJ asked, Patamon shrugged, "Why, you want to see who can hold it longest?"

TJ nodded, and Patamon smiled. "Alright, let's do it." And they both inhaled for a good five seconds and went under.

Meanwhile, Gomamon resurfaced, with a sliver fish hanging out of his mouth. He spit the fish out next to Zak, and smiled. "There you go; how many more do you need?"

Jake shrugged, "I don't know, how about 11 more for the twelve of us?" Gomamon nodded at Jake and went under. Zak looked at Alex smugly; "Well…you like my idea now…huh?" Alex sighed and nodded; just then Biyomon jumped up. Her line was bouncing up and down like crazy. "Hey! I got a fish!" The line was bending significantly, "It must be a big one, Biyomon keep bringing it up." Jake said, She nodded and began to walk backwards. Finally, the line came up and in it was…Gomamon, who was tangled in the line, who looked very pissed.

"Hey? What did you do that for?" He asked, completely tangled in the line. "Sorry." Biyomon said apologetically, as Zak went over to untangle Gomamon. Just then Patamon and TJ both emerged from the water, gasping for breath. It was then Alex realized how long they had been under, "Oh my God you two, you were underwater for about a full minute.

TJ and Patamon weren't paying attention, because they were gasping for breath and were fully exhausted. "Alright, it was a tie." TJ said, holing out his hand to his digimon. "Truce?"

Patamon nodded and shook TJ's hand. They all began to laugh, not noticing that there was movement in the deeper end of the stream. Meanwhile, Gomamon was finally untangled by Zak and shook off the feeling of being tied up.

"I think I am going to see if I can get larger fish in the deeper end." Gomamon said, jumping back into the water and swimming over to the deeper end of the stream. Suddenly, there was the noise of water splashing. "What was that?" Patamon asked, just then they saw Kyle, Megan, Palmon and Gabumon come out from behind the bush.

"Hey; are you doing better Kyle?" Jake asked. He nodded, and Zak ignored his presence, still angry about the fight the previous night. "You have something to say Zak?" Kyle asked, noticing Zak ignoring him, and getting mad about it. "You have a problem, say it to my face."

"Kyle, don't start a fight again." Gabumon whispered. Kyle sighed and sat down. Just then, there was a strange noise coming from the deeper part of the stream. "What is that?" Biyomon asked. At that moment, Gomamon poked his head through the water, "Guys! The fish are gone, something must've scared them away!" All of a sudden the water around Gomamon started to bubble. "Huh?!" Gomamon asked in confusion, everybody knew that this could not be good.

Then, the water shot upward, and Gomamon went flying ashore and Zak caught him. "Gomamon, are you alright?" Zak asked, "I'd like some cocktail sauce with that shrimp please." He said groggily in a slur.

The kids and digimon looked up and saw a pink digimon with a shell that had blue spikes sticking out of it and pointing upright. The digimon let out a mighty bellow; with seawater being sputtered from his mouth TJ pulled out his digivice and pointed it towards the monstrous digimon. The digivice immediately gave stats on the digimon; "Shellmon; Champion Level Digimon, It's main attack is hydro blaster." TJ said out loud. Everyone looked at him oddly, "You know you don't need to read the stats like they did on the show." Kyle said, TJ gave him an annoyed look. They then got back to the digimon, "God he's big!" Megan shouted. Immediately after she said that, Shellmon reared back, "HYDRO BLASTER!!" Shellmon shouted and shot high-pressure water at the group. "Oh crap." The kids and digimon all said, just before jumping out of the way to avoid getting flattened by the blast. The blast was so powerful; the area that was hit by it was de-grassed and was currently just mud.

Gomamon jumped out of Zak's arms and landed on the ground to join the other digimon. "It looks like we have to fight guys." Agumon said, stepping forward. The other five digimon followed suit. "Let's do this!" Biyomon shouted.

"Right…PEPPER BREATH!!" Agumon shouted, but nothing happened, and he sighed in exhaustion. "What the heck?" Agumon asked in utter confusion. Jake had been equally confused, "Agumon, what happened?" Jake asked.

Agumon shrugged, with an equally confused look on his face. Just then, Shellmon shot another blast of water at Agumon, slamming him into a tree.

"Agumon!" Jake shouted. He ran over to his digimon to help him.

"SPIRAL TWISTER!" Biyomon shouted…but nothing happened. "Huh?" Biyomon asked and just then another blast of water forced her to jump back. "POISON IVY!" Palmon shouted, and nothing happened. "BOOM BUBBLE!" Patamon shouted, and nothing happened. "This isn't good." Megan whispered in fear.

"What is going on?" Palmon asked. As they, too, were blasted backwards. "Palmon!" Megan shouted, "Patamon!" TJ shouted. They ran over to assist their digimon. "What the hell is going on?" Megan asked in desperation.

Shellmon let out a loud bellow and shouted "HYDRO BLASTER!" and shot another blast of water at TJ and Patamon, whom were hit. The duo was shot backwards and flew into a tree, falling to the ground, barely moving. "TJ!" Kyle shouted, running over to his brother to see if he was all right. "I'm alright bro." TJ said softly, and Patamon nodded slightly in agreement. This wasn't enough for Kyle, though. "Gabumon, take down that dirt bag!"

"You too Gomamon!" Zak shouted, and both digimon complied and called out their attacks.

"BLUE BLASTER!" "MARCHING FISHES!" Both digimon called their attacks; Gabumon's failed and he suddenly sighed in exhaustion. Gomamon's attack…worked. A stream of flying fishes his Shellmon. Shellmon seemed a bit affected by the attack. "Why does his attack work?" Jake asked in a mix of confusion and shock.

Zak, though, knew why. Gomamon had been fed more than the other digimon and had more energy. "Gomamon, keep attacking; I'll distract Shellmon!" Zak also saw Shellmon getting pissed and he knew Gomamon was in danger. Zak, remembering the episode form season one, used Tai's distraction idea to divert Shellmon's attention from Gomamon.

Just before he attacked Gomamon, Zak picked up a rock and threw it at Shellmon, "Hey, leave Gomamon alone you smelly heap of pink crap in a shell!" Shellmon turned to see Zak; Gomamon used the opportunity to attack again.

"MARCHING FISHES!!" he shot a blast of fishes that hit Shellmon in the face. He reared back, roaring in anger. "Um…Zak are you crazy?" Alex asked in shock. Zak glared at her. "Zak, what are you doing man?" Jake asked while he had his attention. Zak looked over at Jake before answering, "Get everyone to safety Jake, you are the leader. LEAD!" Jake nodded in understanding. "C'mon guys, let's go!" They all ran behind a tree to safety, but stopped from going any further in order to make sure Zak and Gomamon were all right.

Zak threw another rock at Shellmon, but he ignored it; just focusing on Gomamon. "Uh oh." Gomamon said. "MARCHING FISHES!" he sent more fish at Shellmon, but he fluffed it off like it was nothing.

"HYDRO BLAST!" Shellmon, about to nail Gomamon, but Zak jumped in and shoved him out of harms way just before the blast of water slammed into him.

"Gomamon, are you alright?" Zak asked, getting to his feet. Gomamon nodded, "I can't believe you did that." He said to Zak. "You're my friend…I have to be there for you when you are in danger."

Gomamon smiled, having been touched by Zak's friendly words as well as his reliability for being there when he needed him. All of a sudden, Zak's digivice began to glow and so did Gomamon. "What's going on?" Jake asked. "He's digivolving." Biyomon whispered. Zak was surprised, usually the leader's digimon was first to digivolve in the show, and so this was certainly different. Gomamon began to grow, still surrounded by a white light and change shape.

"_Gomamon digivolve to…Ikkakumon!_ A large, white walrus-like digimon replaced the small seal-like digimon that was there mere seconds before.

"Holy God." Zak whispered under his breath. Ikkakumon faced Shellmon, angrily, "You want a fight? Well you got one! HARPOON TORPEDO!" Ikkakumon shot a missile-like projection out of his horn and struck Shellmon in the chest, knocking him back into the stream. Shellmon was barely recovered when Ikkakumon sent another attack his way, "HARPOON TORPEDO!" And with that, he hit Shellmon in the face and he fell back. Shellmon, still appearing to be very dizzy, quickly turned around and he went back underwater, and disappeared.

Everyone was either cheering…or standing there dumbstruck with shock. Ikkakumon de-digivolved back into Gomamon, and Zak ran up to Gomamon and held out his hand. "High five me man! That was awesome!" Gomamon blushed embarrassed, "Thanks." He said.

They high-fived, and everyone else came over. "Why could he attack? And how did he digivolve?" Alex asked, confused. Zak shrugged, "I gave him all of my food, so he was well off. I think me pushing him out of harms way made him digivolve." Gomamon nodded. "It was when he said he didn't want to see me get hurt. It was his reliability." Zak laughed, "Well then I guess I am reliable." He shot Kyle a look, and he rolled his eyes in response.

"Well, let's finish fishing so we can eat. I'm starving." They all nodded and went off to do separate things, leaving Zak and Gomamon. "Zak," Zak looked down and saw Gomamon looking up at him, "You're a great friend." He said smiling. Zak smiled back and kneeled down, "How can I not be with a friend like you?" he said. Gomamon grinned and off to get more fish.

Jake sat down at the river's edge and Zak went up to him. "Why did Gomamon digivolve first? I thought the person with the lead digimon had theirs digivolve first. Does this mean you're the leader?" Zak looked at Jake and shook his head.

"No, I lead by example…you are still the leader." Zak shrugged, "I just knew what to do. Digimon need food in order to maintain their energy. You hadn't seen the show in years, I've seen it more recently."

Jake looked at Zak, confused. "But you told Kyle you haven't seen it since you were ten." Zak just smiled in response, "Yeah, I told _him_. If he found out he would ridicule me even more than he does already."

Zak stood up and brushed off dirt from his pants. "How recently are you talking?" Jake asked. "Within a year or two, and you tell anyone…I will put a serious case of hurt on you." With that Zak walked over to the others.

Jake was still unconvinced that he was really the leader, but decided to wait and see what would happen.

_New Mexico_

The cave was full of sleeping soldiers; exhausted from the day's action. Timothy heard a noise coming from the distance, closer to the cave. "What is that?" he whispered. He got up, grabbed a revolver from his backpack and went to the cave entrance. He looked out, fearing the worst, and saw a helicopter coming in from the distance. He recognized it as an Army Helicopter. He suddenly got excited and turned back, facing the cave.

"GUYS! THERE IS A HELICOPTER OUT HERE!" he shouted, causing everybody to wake up. "What?" Will asked. David hopped up and ran to the cave's entrance. He, too, saw the helicopter.. "Yes…YES! GUYS!" He and Timothy ran back into the cave to call the others. "A RESCURE HELICOPTER IS HERE!" Everyone woke up to this news, grabbed their supplies, and ran out of the cave. The helicopter saw the soldiers and began to land. A man got out, dressed in a pilot's uniform and wearing a helmet with a visor and a headset speaker, and walked over to the men. "Hi, I'm Captain Oliver Weston, I'm with the National Guard." He looked around the group of men, "Is this all of you?"

Timothy looked back and counted eleven men, and minus Marcus and the other man that Scorpiomon killed, they were all there. "Yes." Timothy said. The pilot, Oliver, nodded and opened the helicopter door. "Get in." he said, gesturing into the helicopter.

They didn't need to be told twice and they all jumped into the helicopter. After they were all in, Pilot Oliver shut the door and went up to the front of the helicopter and shut his door. After strapping himself in, he pushed some buttons and the helicopter started to leave the ground.

"How did you know we were here?" one of the soldiers asked. "Authorities saw a huge amount of flares."

Then, Timothy realized the truck exploding caused the authorities to call for someone to find them. The helicopter reached a good distance from the ground and flew off.

Scorpiomon saw them going off, _"Not on my watch! SAND STORM!"_ Another massive blast of sand slammed into the side of the helicopter, making it fly unevenly.

"Whoa! What was that?" Oliver asked, the helicopter began spinning wildly. "Keep on course!" Will shouted over the noise of the screaming men and emergency noises emitting from the front of the plane. Finally, Oliver got the helicopter back on track; evenly flying out of the sandy air. "Man! What on Earth was that?" He asked the soldiers.

"Long story. Just get us out of here." David said. Oliver nodded, "Roger that." And with that the helicopter continued it's journey to the Kirtland Air Force Base.

"Stupid humans! The boss is going to kill me!" Scorpiomon shouted in anger. "Maybe I should meet up with Black WarGreymon and discuss it with him and the boss." He sighed and dove back into the sand and went off.

_At Bella's house_

Bella had just heard that her cousin and his friends had disappeared after the snowstorm. She was busy in her room, sitting quietly and pondering if they would be alright. She had also heard that TJ was one of the kids who disappeared. She always had a bit of a crush on him and now that he was gone; she felt upset. She stood up and went over to her computer and clicked it on. She went onto youtube to look up the new videos. Just then the screen went white. "Oh God, not another virus. "She tried to get to Spy ware, but it wouldn't come up. The screen remained white, and suddenly began to hum. What the heck?" The humming got louder and a glowing object shot out of the computer. The object continued to glow, and when it stop it revealed a computer-like device with pink coloring, and she didn't ever see anything like it in her life. "BELLA! AR YOU DOING YOUR HOMEWORK?" Bella heard her mother and quickly shoved the device into a drawer of her desk.

"Yeah mom." She quickly turned off her computer and jumped back onto the bed to commence studying on material she had down-pact. She didn't realize that putting the device into her drawer instead of keeping it out would cause a change in events, for she was to make the future different than it would've been.

_- Oh God! Agumon was not first to digivolve, Gomamon was! I just committed Digi-blasphemy! I don't care, if you have an issue with it you can bring it by me, otherwise I hope you enjoyed a difference from the show and please review. Thanks, and maybe the Giants will win this weekend, otherwise I will get hazed at school, haha._


	7. Greymon's Battle

**Greymon's Battle**

_-Alright, just wanted to post this while it is still the weekend. I got it done today and will continue to write, so long as my school doesn't get in the way. So thanks for being patient, read and review._

_Digital World_

The group began to head off after cooking and eating the fish that they caught. Everything seemed to be going alright, until everyone started to drift behind Zak and Gomamon, making them the head of the group. Zak and Gomamon were in the lead before they realized everyone was behind them acting as though he was leading them; like a pack of lemmings. Zak turned around, "What are you guys doing?" Zak asked the group, who stopped as soon as he did.

"Following you; our leader." Biyomon said. Zak's face turned red in a mix of embarrassment and irritation. He sighed irritably, "I am not the leader! Jake is." He said angrily.

"How can I be the leader, Gomamon was first to digivolve, thus you should lead us." Jake said sternly. Zak sighed, "We need a leader who is vocal with orders and plans. _You_ lead vocally, like you do in soccer. I lead by example, without making vocal plans. We need someone to lead us in more ways than just by _example_. So stop following me, walk _ahead_ meJake." He swiveled and motioned everyone forward. Everyone began to walk up to him, and he began to walk once he and Gomamon were in the middle of the group. In about 10 seconds, though, the group fell back to it's following position. Zak realized this and his eye began twitching in clear anger. "Gomamon, they behind me again, making me in the lead...aren't they?"

"Yep." He said in response. Zak sighed, releasing his anger, deciding it was best they just learn to follow Jake when Agumon digivolved.

They all stopped and Jake looked on his digivice to see how close they were to a gateway, and he saw they still were a good distance from it. _"The nearest gateway is quite far off, please try again when you are closer."_

Jake gave a huge sigh. "I hate that voice that comes out of this thing. It is annoying as hell" Agumon came over, "Jake, what should we do now?" he asked. Jake shrugged, "I am not sure. I guess we should keep going."

Agumon nodded and Jake looked at Zak. Zak looked back and motioned for Jake to lead the group onward. "No dude. You lead." Jake said, Zak shook his head angrily. "Yeah, that ain't going to happen." Zak said with a bit of a laugh.

"Zak, why are you so opposed to leading?" Megan asked, confused. Zak shot her a glare, "Because Jake is supposed to be leader…NOT ME!" With that Zak pivoted to face the other direction and stormed off, angrily muttering expletives under his breath. Gomamon was soon following him, calling for him to wait up. Megan shrugged and leaned over to give Kyle a kiss. Everyone's jaws dropped; "Um…what was that?" Palmon asked.

Megan and Kyle blushed; "Um…how long has _this_ been going on bro?" TJ asked, in a shocked manner.

"Since this morning." Kyle said, smiling at Megan. Alex and Jake both sighed and thought the same thing. _"Zak is going to be pissed."_

Jake decided to go for a walk to clear his head, and he left; Agumon, just realizing Jake walking off, he followed him. Kyle and Megan, meanwhile, commenced making out. Patamon and TJ nearly barfing at the sight. "Kyle, why are you trying to eat Megan anyways?" Gabumon asked.

"He isn't eating her. He wants to _get it on _with her." Alex said sighing, and TJ decided to annoy his brother and began singing;

"_I've been really trying…baby. Trying to hold back on these feelings for so long."_

Kyle shot him a look before TJ and Patamon fell to the ground laughing. "Um…I thought we were supposed to keep moving." Biyomon asked, "Why did everyone go off in opposite directions?"

Alex shrugged and sat down against a large, very creepy looking tree, "I am not sure, just wake me up when this public display of affection is over." At that she fell asleep.

_In Our World_

"In other news, the search for the six missing children from Lexington continues. 15 year olds Jake Morris, Zak Mancini, Megan Russo, Alex Weston, and Kyle Rogers. Also missing is 12-year-old Timothy Jr. Rogers, brother of Kyle." The news continued on the story, with Emily and Jake's mother watching intently. "This is too much to bear." Mrs. Morris said sadly. In the past three hours, she had gotten calls from the parents of Zak, Kyle and Megan, asking if there had been any breakthroughs in the search.

Mrs. Morris sat at the table, putting her head in her hand in exhaustion and disappointment. "Mom, they will be fine. Don't worry about it.."

Mrs. Morris looked up and sighed, "I hope you're right." Meanwhile, the news went to another story,

"In other news, the_ USS Gateway_ was suddenly attacked in New York Harbor last night. This is the second attack this week, first being the New Mexico base attack a few days ago. The surviving sailors of the ship are currently talking to policemen in Manhattan about the attack."

_New York City_

It was late at night, the night after the ship attack. The surviving sailors were currently meeting with a group of cops in a Manhatten police station; the news all over the nation were talking about the bizarre attack on the _USS Gateway_ in New York Harbor, They all sat around a table for a discussion about the attack. "Let me get this straight, you claim you saw a giant serpent kill your shipmates?" Asked a police officer to a group of sailors that survived the ship sinking,

"Yes! You want proof, look at this video." One sailor said, and he took out his cell phone and showed the cops the video he took of the assault. The video showed Seadramon attacking and killing the sailors that were in the water after the ship sank. The cops' mouths dropped in shock.

"What the hell is that thing?" One of the cops whispered to the sailors. "We don't know, but it attacked us, sunk our boat, and killed most of our crew." The sailor said in response.

The cops sighed and turned off the phone. The chief of police knocked on the door. "You men wanted to see me?" The cops and sailors nodded and tossed him the phone, "Watch the newest video that is saved on the phone."

He opened the phone and got to the video and played it. His mouth dropped open he dropped the phone. "What is that thing?"

The sailors looked at one another, until the one who took the video cleared his throat. "It was a creature that attacked and killed most of our crew."

The chief slammed the phone on the table. "Call Washington…I think we have a national security matter occurring here." And he began to walk out of the room.

"What's going on?" The cops asked. The chief looked back at them; "I am not sure, but there may be a storm coming." With that, he walked out; leaving the cops and sailors alone.

_Digital World_

Jake was sitting on an embankment that overlooked the entire digital world; or at least the part they were in. Agumon was with him and they were both relaxing. "Why does Zak not want to lead?" Agumon asked Jake.

Jake looked down and simply shrugged; "He had very little confidence. Even though he acts as though he does have confidence and he should be based on his raw talent…he doesn't."

Agumon looked out into the distance, "What is your world like?" he asked. "Is it like our world?"

Jake shook his head. "Barely, only a few places like very desolated islands. We live in really crowded conditions and we are our own worst enemy."

Agumon looked at him confused, "What do you mean?" Jake sighed, "We always attack each other and before discovering this world...your world, it seemed evident that we would kill ourselves off eventually."

Agumon sighed, "Sounds like it can be devastating." Jake nodded, "Yeah, but most humans are good, just a select few are bad, such as terrorists and murderers." Jake picked up a rock and threw it down the hill, "And now it is up to us to save them."

_Back with Alex, Kyle and the others_

Megan and Kyle continued to make out, making TJ and Patamon nearly vomit. "TJ, is this how all humans show affection?" Patamon asked, TJ nodded. "Yeah; especially Kyle." Just then there was a loud screech that come from the distance. "What was that?" Alex asked, just having woken up. Megan and Kyle stopped kissing and looked in the direction of the noise. "What is that thing?" Palmon asked. Megan looked at her partner confused...until she saw a large shadow coming their way. "Is that thing coming for us?" Gabumon asked Kyle. Kyle, in response, just stood, unmoving. Finally the shadow was close enough to see what it looked like. It was a gigantic beetle-like digimon that was red and had gigantic pincers on its face. It began to come lower to the ground, and closer the group. It was about to try to slice at the group with it's pincer, but they all dove out of the way; screaming. The bug-like digimon kept flying until it made a 180 and began to come back towards the group.

"I think we should run!" Biyomon said in a panic after standing up off of the ground. Alex nodded, "Yeah...RUN!" Everybody did not need to be told twice as they began to run in the direction Zak and Jake were in; hoping to have them help.

Meanwhile, not far off, Zak was sitting next to a tree with Gomamon next to him. "I am not the leader, why can't everybody accept that?" Gomamon looked at Zak, "Maybe you are. You would make a good leader." Gomamon said in response. Zak sighed,

"Yeah, but on the show, whoever had Agumon or a dinosaur-like digimon, they were the leader. Besides, Jake is a great leader; especially on the soccer field." Gomamon patted Zak on the shoulder, "Listen, you shouldn't worry about things like this. Everybody trusts you, maybe it is that."

Zak nodded, "Well, when Agumon digivolves, if they still want me to be a leader, I will lead." "That's how you should be Zak, don't worry, let whatever happens, happen." Gomamon said smiling. Zak nodded, "I just wish I was more confident in myself, Jake is a good leader because he is very confident. How would I be able to lead if I have no confidence in myself?"

Gomamon looked at Zak, "You'll , no body is perfect."

Zak nodded in agreement with Gomamon, "Yeah, I guess you're right." Just then there was a loud scream from back in the direction of the others.

"What the…c'mon Gomamon." Zak and Gomamon hopped up and ran back to the others, where they saw the group running towards them. Jake and Agumon also came back to the others. "Run! A giant bug is chasing us!" Jake, Agumon, Gomamon and Zak looked back and saw a giant red beetle coming towards them. "Holy sh….AaaHHHHH!" Jake shouted as everybody dove for cover. A giant red beetle-like digimon swooped down and missed the group by mere inches.

"What is that thing?" Jake asked. He pulled out his digivice and held it to the gigantic beetle. "Oh crap it's Kuwagamon, his main attack is scissor arms. This could get bad."

"Gomamon, try digivolving." Zak said, and Gomamon nodded and he tried to digivolve…to no avail, and just sighed in exhaustion. "I can't Zak, I'm too tired from digivolving earlier." Zak's face dropped into an expressionless mask, "Well… this sucks." He said in a frighteningly calm manner.

The beetle screeched and came back down, "Um…I think we should run." Gabumon said, everybody nodded in agreement before starting to run. Kuwagamon gave back down to attack, shouting

"SCISSOR ARMS!"

, And he took a swipe at the group. Everybody leapt to the ground and luckily avoided certain catastrophe.

They all got up again and began to run, not noticing Alex had tripped over a root that had been protruding from the ground. Finally, Jake and Biyomon looked back and saw her on the ground "Alex!" They shouted. They both ran back, Agumon saw this as well. "Jake, wait up!" and he ran back to help.

"Alex, are you alright?" Biyomon asked, trying to help up her partner. "Yeah Alex, did you hurt your ankle?" Jake asked concerned.

Alex shook her head, "I think it is alright." However, when she tried to stand up she grunted in pain and fell back to the ground. "Alright…maybe I did hurt it."

"Jake, is Alex OK?" Agumon said, just catching up. Everybody else came back to see if they needed help. Meanwhile, Kuwagamon had made a 180 and was coming back for another try at slicing their faces off "Yeah. Agumon we need to distract that monster, everyone else. Help Alex to safety, and do NOT leave her. Me and Agumon will distract that thing." He said pointing to the beetle. They nodded and all ran off, except Zak. "Jake." He called.

Jake turned to Zak, "Yeah Zak?" Zak smirked a bit, "Kick his arse." Jake nodded, "we will, don't worry. Agumon, attack that dirt bag!" Agumon nodded and reared his head back; "PEPPER BREATH!" and he nailed Kuwagamon in the head. The monster beetle screeched and was about to dive down and attack Agumon when Jake grabbed a huge branch and slammed it into Kuwagamon's face. The digimon screeched in pain and flew back up into the sky. It began to come back down, "Agumon, I got your back."

Agumon wasn't paying attention, as he reared his head back again, PEPPER BREATH!" and he shot another fireball at Kuwagamon, and it again hit him. Kuwagamon screeched again.

Behind a nearby tree, everybody was either watching what was happening, or helping out Alex. "I think we should help him." Kyle said, "That monster is getting pissed off."

Zak looked up and out at Alex, "I want to help too…but we promised. Besides, Gomamon is exhausted." Kyle watched intently as Jake and Agumon kept attacking Kuwagamon.

Jake was getting tired and he dropped the branch. "Agumon, I will head Kuwagamon off, you get to safety." Agumon looked at Jake confused, "What about you?"

Jake sighed, knowing he would have to act brave in order to convince Agumon to find shelter. "Just do it. I can take it."

"Jake, you are very brave, do you know that?" Agumon said, and Jake shrugged. "Not entirely, but whatever. Just get to safety."

Agumon shook his head, "I admire your bravery, but this is my battle too." Jake smiled a bit at Agumon's loyalty, and he just then noticed his digivice was glowing white, like Zak's did before Gomamon digivolved.

Agumon began to glow as well.

"He's doing it." TJ whispered from behind the bush. Everybody's mouths dropped as the glowing figure of Agumon began to grow and change shape.

"_Agumon digivolve to…Greymon."_

A large, orange T-Rex with blue stripes on it's body replaced Agumon, the new digimon reared back and growled, "NOVA BLAST!" and a gigantic fireball slammed into Kuwagamon. The beetle digimon was blasted backwards. He got back up, shook himself off and shot into the air. He stopped once he was quite far up and commenced to dive-bomb towards Greymon. Kuwagamon continued to dive towards the ground again and was just about to ram into Greymon, however Greymon stopped the beetle dead in its tracks and held it in place by grabbing its pincers. This surprised everybody that such small arms, for such a large creature, could have such power. "I don't think so." Greymon growled to Kuwagamon. What happened next was so amazing it would have millions of views if recorded then posted on youtube. Greymon spun around while holding onto Kuwagamon, as a hurler would do, and once he got good speed on his spins he let go of the digimon.

Kuwagamon went flying into the distance, screeching in a way that sounded like a dog's yelps, and he finally was stopped once he slammed into a mountain about ¼ of a mile off. Kuwagamon fell to the ground, unconscious and unmoving.

Everyone was stunned silent, until everybody, in unison, said; "Holy crap." Greymon de-digivolved to Agumon and ran up to the stunned Jake. "Wow Agumon that was…erm…for lack of a better word…AWESOME!" he shouted excitedly, prior to grabbing Agumon and giving him a noogie on the head. "Jake stop, you're embarrassing me." Agumon said, slightly laughing.

Zak turned to the others, "_Now,_ will you accept Jake as our leader?" Everybody nodded, still in shock. "That was sick." Megan whispered under her breath.

TJ looked at Patamon, "When will you digivolve? I want to see if you become Angemon." Patamon shrugged, "I don't entirely know, I just happens when it happens."

Everybody continued to watch Jake and Agumon laughing together, acting as chummy as best friends would act when around each other. Their laughing continued as the sun began to go down.

_New Mexico_

It was early morning in our world. Scorpiomon and Black WarGreymon were in the desert of New Mexico, and Black WarGreymon was not happy with Scorpiomon…at _all_.

"How could you let those humans get away?" Black WarGreymon asked angrily. "It was an accident. Besides, how come you couldn't kill 13 humans in your rampage at that base?" Black WarGreymon let out a humph and said, "I can't keep track of every human in a freaking base! Do I have 100 eyes?"

They continued arguing until a dark force came towards them. "what is going on here?" They both turned to see a tall, vampire-like digimon looking very mad at them. "What did I tell you? You leave no witnesses to the attacks." The vampire-like one said angrily.

"Myotismon, we are sorry; we tried." Scorpiomon said in desperation and nervousness. The evil digimon looked at them; clearly irritated.

"You two are lucky we are forgiving." Myotismon said angrily. "_And,_ We have other assistant that may be able to stop those humans from giving away our attack." Scorpiomon and Black WarGreymon looked around; confused.

"Who else?" They both asked in unison. "We are not at liberty to discuss it with you two morons, but you will know soon enough." Myotismon said, and before walking away he looked back. "And next time, try mot to let the humans get away…because I may not be so forgiving." With that he went back, became surrounded in bats and said; "Besides, I have my hands full in the digital world. I have to stop the meddlesome digidestined from coming here to stop us. For now, I leave this world in your charge, but I will return…once the digidestined and their digimon friends are destroyed." And with that, he disappeared into the cloud of bats. Once they bats cleared…he disappeared.

"How did he learn to open the gate to this world anyway? Did he ever tell you? That is how he got me here." Black WarGreymon asked. Scorpiomon shook his head. "No, he must have just learned from past experiences." And with that, the two digimon became silent…immersed in thought.

_- Well, as shown here...Myotismon is back and has the ability to jump dimensions, and that is how he brings other digimon to our world. Hooooooollllly Crap. Anyway, Myotismon is the main villain in my story, as revealed here, so I hope you enjoyed this chapter, so please review as I enjoy feedback (esp. positive) and as always...Go Giants! Beat the Cowboys tonight._


	8. The Argument

The Argument

_- Alright, another chapter up and running. So enjoy and please review_

_Kirtland Air Force Base, New Mexico;_

It was early in the morning, and the group of soldiers had just reached the Kirtland Air Base and had left the plane to go tell their families they were all right. Will had just come out of the office he was using to call his wife back in New York. He sighed; "It really sucks having to listen to your wife after she thinks you were dead. Its reminds you of how much sadness she must have had." He sat down, and Timothy sighed.

"I'll go in next." And with that he entered the empty office. The office was very well kept and up to date. There was a Macintosh Computer and a desk and two chairs. Timothy sighed and walked over to the phone and pressed 0 to get the operator. "Hello operator, can you connect me to Lexington, New York. Outside of West Point…alright thanks." He awaited an answer on the phone as the operator put him through.

Outside of the office, the other soldiers were looking at the video David took of the attack. They all got a glimpse of the monster, and David got a strange feeling of familiarity from the monster. "I know I've seen that thing before…but _where_?"

Just then Timothy came out of the office, a serious face drawn on his face. "What's up; your wife happy you are alright?"

Timothy didn't flinch, "Tim man…are you alright?" Will asked. Timothy sighed; "My sons are missing…have been for days."

_Digital World_

Jake was leading the group through the forest, as they searched for a place to stop for the night, though he still believed Zak should've been the leader. However, Zak just kept denying that title and insisted Jake take it instead. Agumon proved to be quite powerful, though, so he felt he could take the title of leader deservingly.

Kyle suddenly stopped walking and looked up into the sky, blankly. "What's wrong Kyle?" Gabumon asked. Kyle continued looking up blankly.

"Our parents are probably wondering what happened to us." Kyle said sadly, still not taking his eyes down from looking up at the sky. "I miss them." He said sadly.

"Hey guys, what do you miss most about our world? I mean…what do you want to do most when we get back?" TJ asked.

Everybody went into a state of silent thought, Jake answered first. "I miss playing soccer and beating up all of the teams in our league." There was continued silence. Then Zak cleared his throat,

"The thing I really want to do is sit down and watch the Giants play or watch clips on youtube."

"Who are the Giants, and what is youtube?" Gomamon asked. Zak laughed a bit, "You'll see eventually."

"I miss playing lacrosse." Megan said sadly, "I am top scorer on the team." Next came Alex, "I just miss school in general, hanging with my friends."

"Well, I can try to help you with that, I want to be your friend." Biyomon said smiling and with kindness in her voice. Alex smiled at her, "I know, and you are my friend, I just miss the rest of them."

TJ talked next, "I miss the Dairy Queen near our house and hw the woman who works there always gives me extra ice cream." They all sighed sadly, and just noticed it was getting quite dark out. "Jake, where should we stop?" Agumon asked. Jake shrugged, "Here is good." They all stopped.

TJ and Patamon both yawned and lay down on the ground, falling asleep almost immediately "Good night TJ." Patamon said after taking a big yawn. "Good night Patamon." And they both went asleep. Kyle went over to him and lay next to his brother. Gabumon followed suit and lay next to Kyle. Next, Megan walked over to Kyle, kissed him and walked away to sleep near a tree with Gomamon. Zak saw this and his mouth dropped open and he suddenly got angry. He couldn't believe that he just saw Megan kiss Kyle, of all people. He walked over to a tree and sat down; head in his arms. Gomamon followed him and Jake and Agumon did as well. Jake did, wanting to make sure he was all right.

"You really like Kyle, don't you?" Palmon asked. Megan smiled and nodded before going to sleep.

Alex went over to a corner and sat down; as Biyomon came over she began pondering how she could have an impact on the fate of two worlds. "Alex, are you alright? You've been quiet." Biyomon asked Alex once she got over to her. "I am just thinking." Biyomon looked at Alex contently, "What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing, just…nothing." And with that she lay down; keeping her eyes glued to the sky, filled with questions.

"_Why us?" _and _"What do we have to offer?"_ were the main questions she was asking herself in her head. She eventually felt her eyelids feel heave and she went to sleep.

Zak was still upset and Jake had to come over to talk to him. "Gomamon, can I talk to Zak in private?"

Gomamon nodded and went over to Agumon to talk to him. Jake turned back to Zak and sat next to him. "Hey man, you all right?" he asked. Zak shook his head.

"I thought she wasn't into Kyle, I mean…how could anyone be? He's such a jerk." Zak sighed in a depressed manner. "I just wish I wasn't afraid of asking Megan out."

Jake sighed shook his head, hey you have to have more confidence in yourself man, I mean…you need it to accomplish things you want to do."

Zak gave Jake a look, "Isn't it a bit hypocritical of you to say I should have more confidence when you don't have much yourself about being our leader?" Zak said seriously, leaving Jake silenced and in thought. Zak stood up, stretched and looked down at Jake. "Look, you've got to accept yourself as our leader, because if you don't and we fail you will wander aimlessly through your life, miserably, wondering what could have been…if you live to." At that Zak walked off, leaving Jake to think about what Zak had just said.

Alex was still awake when she looked over and saw Biyomon asleep next to her, she smiled, _"Wow, these creatures will protect us no matter what the cost is."_ She lay back against the hard, grassy ground. _"I just hope I will prove worthy."_

_Lexington, New York_

It was early in the morning, and Chris was riding his motorbike through Jake's neighborhood after going over to Jake's house to make sure his mother was all right.

However, he himself wasn't 100 percent sure he was all right. He stopped at a stop sign and looked both ways before continuing down the road. He saw no cars and proceeded to take a right.

On the way down he saw Bella outside of her house, shooting hoops into her basked in her driveway. She heard Chris' bike, turned and waved; smiling at him. Chris stopped his bike at the mouth of her driveway and stepped off. He removed his helmet, a green motorcycle helmet with a visor, and walked over to Jake's cousin.

"Hey…you're Chris right?" Bella asked. Chris nodded, "Yeah, we met at Jake's birthday a year ago, remember?" Bella nodded and turned to take another shot at the basket, hitting nothing but net as the basketball went through.

"I hope Jake is alright." She said, picking up the ball again. "Don't worry, I'm sure he will be." Chris said, as confidently as he could, because he was as unsure as she was. She shot another basket, "You're pretty good, and I'm surprised you don't try out for the girl's modified team at school because based on how you are doing here, you would make it no problem." Bella shook her head,

"No, for now I have to concentrate on school if I want to get to Yale or Princeton after I graduate." Chris laughed after what Bella said, " Are you sure it is you who wants to concentrate on school instead of play sports…or your over-bearing mother?"

At this, Bella dropped the ball and glared at Chris. "I am so SICK of everybody thinking any of this is their busyness! Because it isn't!" at that she threw the ball at the ground near Chris' feet, hitting him in the knee as it bounced back up off the pavement. "Ow! What the hell?"

When he looked up he saw Bella storming into the house, angrily. "Bella wait!" at that she opened the door, entered the house, and slammed the door shut…hard.

Chris stared at the house blankly, "Poor Bella." And he went back over to his bike, put his helmet back on, and rode off down the street.

_Digital World_

The group of kids and digimon were sleeping as the night went on, soundless. They were all so tired; they entered a silent and deep sleep, unaware of the impending danger surrounding them. Myotismon was smiling evilly as he watched them sleep.

"Poor little kiddies, as they sleep peacefully we plot against them." He said quietly to himself. From behind him a little bat-like creature flew in and perched on Myotismon's shoulder. "That doesn't sound like you at all, double thinking yourself attacking kids, I mean…"

"Demidevimon, it is called sarcasm, you should know all about it since I use it all of the time around you."

Demidevimon looked at Myotismon, "You do sir? You mean when you say I am a good assistant you…" he started but Myotismon interrupted him, "I don't mean it, correct. I mean…come on you have such an easy job. Groveling at my feet and kissing up to me, yeah you need some real skill to do that."

Demidevimon looked down in a depressed was, but shrugged it off like the minion to Myotismon he was. "Should I get someone to attack them?"

"No, you had your chance while I was in the other world, and you failed. I mean…Kuwagamon…_c'mon._ He couldn't defeat the original digidestined and digimon when they were rookies and when they fought their first fight. You honestly thought he could beat a full-grown Greymon? You lost your chance, and besides I already sent off someone after the kids."

"Who?" Demidevimon asked, Myotismon smiled, "Well, let's just say this one is a bit more of a challenge."

_With the kids_

Jake woke up as the sun shone into his eyes. He opened his eyes to the sight of everybody still sleeping; even Agumon was still asleep next to him. He smiled and got up, he also noticed Alex was not laying down, but over at her backpack that was against a tree. Jake walked over to her, and once he reached her he tapped her on the back. She turned to him, "Hey Jake. Wassup?"

"I want to talk to you a little bit." He said, sitting down next to her. She let out a long, annoyed sigh, "_Please!_ Do not go on about you wanting me to get into your pants."

Jake laughed sarcastically, "Yeah because that is _all_ I want to talk to you about." He said angrily. "Well, _was_ it why you wanted to talk to me Jake?"

There was a silence, and then Alex nodded. "I thought so. Please just leave me alone Jake." Jake sighed, got up and was about to leave when he turned back to Alex, "You know, you dated that jerk Tom when you just met him at the freaking Burger King down the road that one time; you have known me since we have been in first grade and you wont date me? What do you think I an un-trustworthy…that I am not good enough for you?" he asked, starting to get angry. Alex looked at him, mouth agape, "No, it isn't that at all Jake, you are a really good friend, but…but…" she said, but wound up getting choked up.

"BUT WHAT!? AM I NOT ATTRACTIVE ENOUGH FOR YOU…IS IT MY PRESONALITY…HUH?" Alex started so tear up; she didn't know what to say.

"No Jake…I just don't feel like dating now." Jake laughed at Alex's comment, "Oh that is complete b.s, I mean you have been saying that for years. You know what, I am going to just stop arguing with you because I am obviously not good enough for you, you…you…_smelly pirate hooker_!"

With that last word, Jake turned and stormed off obviously very pissed off to a nearby tree to sit down and pout. Alex could not take it anymore and began sobbing. Biyomon woke up, as everybody had started too, and saw her crying and ran over to her.

"Alex, are you alright?" she asked. Alex shook her head, "Me and Jake just had an argument about me dating him."

"Why are you crying though…it couldn't have been that bad." Biyomon said, trying her best to comfort Alex. "He called me a smelly pirate hooker…the jerk has watched "Anchorman" one too many times." She said with a bit of a sad laugh.

"Don't be upset. It will be alright." Biyomon said, then she turned towards the direction of Jake, who was pouting against a tree.

"He isn't worth it Alex." She said, "Don't worry about it." Alex nodded sadly. What they didn't know though, was that their argument woke everybody up.

"What is going on?" Kyle asked irritably. "Alex still won't let me ask her out." Jake said angrily.

"Why does she have to?" Biyomon asked Jake sternly. "Because she never gives me a specific reason yet always rejects me."

"Why is it your business Jake?" Biyomon asked angrily. Alex was surprised at how Biyomon was standing up for her, and she appreciated it.

"Hey! Leave Jake alone!" Agumon said running over to Biyomon and stood in front of her, looking at her angrily. "Why should I, she is making Alex feel bad!"

The two digimon continued arguing back and forth for almost five minutes. "Wow, this got out of hand fast." TJ said, mouth agape. "I know TJ, I hope I never get in a fight like that with you." Patamon said. "I hope not as well." TJ said.

"This is getting annoying, when will they stop fighting?" Megan asked, biting her lip. "You got to let them get out their rage Megan, so they will eventually be alright." Palmon said, but in an un-convincing way. Zak wanted to intervene, but knew that they should work out their tension.

No one wanted to get involved, until Gabumon ran over to Agumon's side. "Stop yelling at Agumon!" he shouted. Next Palmon ran over, "No! Then you stop yelling at Biyomon!" Jake got into the argument as well, "Why, you started this!" he yelled and pointed at Biyomon, which made Alex snap.

"Don't blame your own issues on Biyomon! It was your fault for being such a dirt bag!" Kyle and Megan looked at each other, shrugged and walked over to their digimon to try to get them to stop fighting. "TJ, this is getting scary, do you want to try to stop them?" Patamon asked, TJ was too stunned by the arguing to even move.

Eventually Megan and Kyle gave up on trying to stop their digimon and left the argument as it waged on. Zak could not take it anymore, "ALRIGHT! STOP IT NOW!" he yelled…but no one listened.

"I SAID FREAKING STOP!" he yelled again, but they continued arguing, like little three year olds. Zak turned to Gomamon, "Gomamon what should I do?"

Gomamon shrugged, "I don't know, maybe you should take charge and command the leader and the rest." Zak nodded and ran into the mass of yelling beings.

"Guys, stop it now, you are friends!" he said sternly to the arguing people. "Now Jake, I know you want to know why Alex isn't accepting your date requests…but _c'mon_ you are wayyyyyyyyy overreacting!"

Jake got mad, turned and punched Zak in the face, knocking him to the ground "Zak!" Gomamon shouted as he ran over to Zak, who was rolling on the ground in writhing pain, clutching his nose, which was bleeding quite profusely. "Why did you do that?" Megan yelled.

"Mind your own business!" he yelled at Zak. He wanted to punch Jake back, but knew he would set a bad example, besides…would Joe punch his friend; even if his friend punched him first.

Zak stood up, looking Jake in the eyes. He lowered his hand to reveal a nose that had blood streaming out of it. It wasn't broken, but just bloody as hell. Jake just then realized the scale of injury he gave Zak. His expression fell into a shocked stare.

"My God Zak, I didn't mean…"

"Mean to what? Almost break my bloody nose!" Zak said angrily. Gomamon went over to Zak, "Zak are you alright?" he asked, Zak shook his head.

"Zak," Jake started, and then he looked at Alex, whom began tearing up again. He was still a bit upset, but hated making her upset. "Alex…everybody…I'm sorry."

He sat down, head hung low. Alex sighed, "It is alright Jake…I am sorry for arguing as well."

Jake smiled at her, "Yeah…I am still pissed at you, my nose is bleeding. Does anybody have gauze?" Zak asked. Everybody shook his or her heads, "Zak, I know it will take a while for you to forgive me, so…it is alright."

Zak glared at Jake, "Don't worry, I forgive you man." Jake smiled at Zak.

"Sorry Agumon." Biyomon said, Agumon looked at her, "It's alright…I am sorry as well." They looked at each other, smiled and looked at their respective partners.

"Zak, I have some tissues if that will help." Megan said, handing him the tissue pack. Zak thanked her and put the tissue to his nose to slow the bleeding.

"Well, I am glad that everything is back to peace." Megan said. "Yeah. I am so glad it is over." Palmon said in agreement to her partner.

"I would not go that far." Came a voice from behind the nearby bushes. They turned to see a humanoid figure standing in the shadows. As it came out, it revealed that it was a digimon that had very humanistic characteristics, as well as it was completely engulfed in flames.

Jake took out his digivice and held it to the creature. "Meramon, a champion leveled digimon, main attack is fireball…oh crap." Jake said.

Megan and Palmon both sighed, "Us and our big mouths."

_- Cliffhanger time, hahaha!! So nobody digivolved in this chapter, but next chapter they will. So please review and if you want, and try and guess who will digivolve next. Thank you, and GO GIANTS!_


	9. Deja Vu at Kirtland

**Déjà vu at Kirtland**

_- Alright, here is a chapter with another interesting twist that makes this different from the show. Also, i realized a mistake attack-wise, and I mention it at the bottom of the chapter. Well, please read and review. Thanks y'all and have a great holiday for those who celebrate Hannukah tonight, Christmas on Thursday, and any other holiday you celebrate...enjoy and hopefully think of this as an early gift._

"My God, why can't we catch a break?" Alex asked, not directing the inquisition to anybody particular. "I don't know, but we have to do something." Jake said, he then turned to Agumon, "Agumon, digivolve!"

"You too Gomamon." Zak said. Both digimon nodded, serious looks plastered on their faces. They both became braced themselves, ready."

"_Agumon digivolve to…Oomph!"_

"_Gomamon digivolve to…Owww!"_

The two digimon did not have any more time to say anything else, because they then heard Meramon shout, _'Fireball!" _and a massive fireball slammed into Agumon and Gomamon. The two digimon went flying and landed on the ground, nearly unconscious and groaning in vertigo and pain.

"Agumon!" Jake shouted running over to help his friend, Zak not too far behind, running to Gomamon. Zak was so worried he dropped the tissue he was holding to his nose to clot the bleeding from Jake's earlier punch and ran to Gomamon, blood dripping out of his nose.

"Gomamon, dude, you alright?" Gomamon just groaned and said in a delirious manner, "Yes please …I would like some tartar sauce with my fish." Which indicated how dizzy he currently was.

"Now, you." Meramon said, turning to the eight others.

"Oh crap." They all said in unison, knowing without the only two digimon that could digivolve in the group, they were pretty much screwed.

"_Fireball!"_ Meramon shouted before blasting another fireball at the kids and digimon.

They all dove backwards, barely missing getting cooked by the fireball. "Alright, that is it. Biyomon, attack that hothead!" (ah…the corny line, don't you love it?)

"No Problem…_Spiral Twister!"_ and she shot a spiraling green blast at Meramon. Meramon was about to swat it away, when there came another shout, _"Blue Blaster!"_

And like that, Gabumon shot a water blast at Meramon, distracting him from the blast of green coming at him. Both attacks hit Meramon perfectly in the chest, and he backed up a bit in pain. However, he quickly shrugged it off, and got back to his feet,

"Guy's keep hitting him with attacks!" Jake shouted, picking up Agumon. Zak had picked up Gomamon and moved them back a bit to a safer position, then the others continued to both keep trying to wake their digimon.

"Alright! Patamon, let's help my bro out!" TJ shouted with excited enthusiasm. "Alright TJ…_Boom Bubble!"_ And the blast of air smashed Meramon back a few feet, but did little else.

"You want to play rough? Alright…_Magma Blast!_" This time, a huge, huge, _huge_ blast of flames went towards the group. Patamon was hit, and promptly fell to the ground, K.O.'ed.

Also hit was Gabumon, who fell down as well, not knocked out but very dizzy. "Gabumon!".

"Patamon!"

The two brothers ran over to their digimon to help them, leaving the two girls the only ones left in the fight.

"Palmon, help out Biyomon!" Megan ordered her digimon.

Palmon nodded, _"Poison Ivy!"_ and she shot out long vines from her fingers at Meramon, at the same time Biyomon added; _"Spiral Twister!"_

The two attacks hit Meramon simultaneously and made him get knocked back against a tree that was behind him.

"You guys keep it up!" Kyle shouted, still attending Gabumon; who was still trying to get back to his 100 percent self, but having trouble doing so.

"What should we do now Biyomon?" Palmon asked, looking at her friend.

"Keep attacking simultaneously, because he can't stop both of our attacks." Biyomon responded with hastiness, Palmon nodded in understanding. "You two are going to pay, with your friend's lives!"

Meramon turned towards Alex and Megan, who just looked in utter fear. _"Fireball!" _he shouted, and then a fireball formed in Meramon's hands.

"Oh my God!" TJ, Zak, Kyle, and Jake all shouted simultaneously.

"Aaaahhhhh!" Alex and Megan shouted, holding each other in a fearful embrace.

"Alex!" Biyomon shouted.

"Megan!" Shouted Palmon.

Everything seemed to slow down to a snail's pace; everybody's screams began to slow as well, and yet continue to echo loudly, making their presence known. However, just then, a white light interrupted everything for a split second.

"_Biyomon digivolve to…Birdramon!"_ A large red firebird replaced Biyomon in the spot where she had been standing a moment prior.

However, another bright light continued to glow, from where Palmon was. And she began to change shape.

"_Palmon digivolve to…Togemon!"_ Palmon was just replaced by a large cactus-like digimon, with boxing gloves on.

Meramon let loose the fireball at the screaming girls, but it was blocked by Togemon and Birdramon. "What!?" Meramon said in confused shock.

"They _both_ digivolved?" Megan asked in shock, looking at Togemon, who was still standing in front of her for protection.

"Wait, _two_ digimons' first digivolve to champion level occurred at the same time?" Zak said, mouth agape, "That _never_ happened in the show."

Jake held up his digivice to the two digimon to get a reading on them. "Birdramon…a firebird digimon at champion level. Attack is meteor shower." Jake then held it to Togemon to get a reading on her;

""Alright…Togemon, champion level, needle spray…yada yada yada (Seinfeld rules)… I think we get the idea."

"Alex, Megan. Are you two alright?" Birdramon asked. The two girls nodded. "Yah…thanks." Alex said.

"Awwww…the affection is adorable." Meramon said evilly. The two digimon turned to face.

"You are going to have to pay for threatening Alex and Megan's lives!" Togemon said angrily to Meramon.

"Ooooohhhh…I'm trembling in _fear_." Meramon said sarcastically, and making the emphasis he added to the word _fear_ send shivers down everybody's spines.

"You wish to fight? Alright…_Meteor Wing!"_ Birdramon shouted and sent some flaming comet-like things from her wings and at Meramon. Meramon braced himself, but it hit him with such force that it made him fall to the ground He hardly had any time to recover when Togemon took a shot at him. _"Needle Spray!"_

At this she sent a stream of needles at Meramon, sticking to him and making him look like a porcupine. He screamed in agony, clutching his body due to the pain he was experiencing.

"Ohhhhhhhhh." Everybody winced, seeing and knowing how much it must have hurt to have thousands of needles get shot into you like bullets.

"Wow, that has _got_ to hurt, I don't care where you're from." TJ said, still grimacing.

Just then, Agumon and Gomamon began to wake up from their dizzy slumber. "Hey, what did we miss?" Agumon asked, shaking his head.

"Biyomon and Palmon digivolved." Jake said. Both digimon suddenly woke up fully and looked up in shock. _"Both?"_ They both said in unison.

Jake nodded, Agumon stood up; followed by Gomamon. "I think we should help." Gomamon said seriously, trying to sound tough. "I mean, a fight isn't a fight without _me_."

Zak laughed. "You guys sure you are alright to fight?" Kyle asked, still trying to wake up Gabumon.

"Yeah, we can take him…fully digivolved that is." Agumon said with a laugh.

"Right! Zak, let's do this." Jake said, Zak nodded and they both held out their digivices. "Now!" Zak shouted.

The same familiar light enveloped the two digimon.

"_Agumon digivolve to…Greymon!"_

"_Gomamon digivolve to…Ikkakumon!"_

The light dimmed away and left the familiar sight of Ikkakumon and Greymon standing there, looking down at Zak and Jake.

"Alright, Go help them!" Jake shouted.

Meanwhile, Birdramon and Togemon were doing well in holding off Meramon. "You ready to surrender?" Togemon said angrily, punching her gloved fists together as a means of intimidation.

"I will not surrender to just two digimon!" Meramon said being very prideful.

"Yeah? How about us too then?" Said a gruff, deep voice from behind him. Meramon turned to see Greymon and Ikkakumon standing behind him.

"You feeling lucky…_punk_?" Greymon said, with a sense of smugness in his voice, trying to do his best Dirty Harry impersonation.

"Well, do you? _Punk_?" Ikkakumon added, smiling in a taunting manner. Meramon's smug face fell into one of fear and shock. "Ummmmm…I'm out! You win this battle, but I will be back!"

With that he ran off. Birdramon and Togemon both shrunk back down to their rookie forms, as did Gomamon and Agumon. Biyomon and Palmon then received hugs from Alex and Megan, who were ecstatic about what just happened.

"I can't believe both of you digivolved!" Alex shouted in complete jubilance. "I know, I didn't see it coming either." Biyomon said, hugging Alex back.

"That was pretty cool Palmon, what made you digivolve?" Megan asked.

"You were in danger, I had to do something, so I digivolved in responded." Palmon said smiling. Megan smiled back, "Thanks." And she hugged Palmon, who hugged back.

"You guys, I think we should keep moving, it is around lunch time and we should find something to eat." Jake said, in the way a leader would say to those asking him for advice.

They all nodded, "Is there a stream nearby?" Patamon asked the group.

"I am sure of that, but I believe there may be a lake near here." Gabumon said, still with a bit of uncertainty.

"How would you know dude?" Kyle asked. "Let's not forget, I have been around the digital world my entire life, when I was a Tsunomon I would enjoy going to bodies of water to play, so I know a good deal about where lakes and rivers are."

Kyle nodded, "Good enough for me…Jake?"

Jake nodded, "Alright, let's go." With that they headed off. "Gabumon, I will need direction dude."

_Kirtland Air Base, New Mexico_

Timothy was simply silent for the past few hours, sitting alone on a bench outside a room where everybody else was watching the recording David took of the attack. It was almost sunset and he had no idea as to what to say, except he was miserable and wanted to cry. His sons were missing, and no body knew where they went. He heard someone come up to him, and turned to see David.

"Hey, why aren't you looking at the recording you took with the others?" Timothy asked, David kept staring at him.

"I could ask you the exact same thing. May I sit down with you?" David asked. Timothy nodded and David sat on the available space left on the bench.

"Dude, I am sure your boys will show up, I mean…they have to. I am sure of it." David said, looking at Timothy firmly, but timothy still didn't look at him.

"I…I just am upset." He said, a hint of depression in his voice.

"That's alright man, I mean. If my son went missing, I would be upset." He patted Timothy on the shoulder to comfort him. Just then though, Oliver and the Kirtland head officer came over to the two of them.

"We have a situation, you said your computers began failing at your base prior to the attacks, right?"

Both soldiers nodded, the head officer turned to Oliver, "Start the helicopter outside to and tell the others to get ready for immediate evacuation of the base." Oliver nodded and ran off to find the other pilots.

"What's going on?" Timothy asked.

The head officer looked at his solemnly, "Our computers are failing, we fear it may be a repeat as to what happened at your base."

The two guys looked at each other, fear in their eyes. "What should we do?" David asked.

The officer looked at them both, "Got your men on the first plane out of here, and make sure you take the tape and protect it. Make sure you show someone that."

They nodded, got up, and hastily ran into the room where everyone else was watching the video David took. The room was like an office with two desks and a few chairs. The soldiers were all surrounding Will, in the center of the room, who was playing the recording that was on David's phone.

"That thing is _crazy_!" one of the nameless soldiers said to himself, but loud enough for everyone else to hear. That was when they finally heard David clear his throat to get their attention. They turned to face David and Timothy.

Timothy gulped and cleared his throat to speak, "We have a problem." He sighed, "The computers are failing, we need to leave…now."

The soldiers were silent, "Wait…the computers are failing…_now_?"

Will asked, horror obviously in his voice, David and Timothy nodded. The soldiers then realized that they had to go. Will turned off the recording and tossed David his phone back.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Will asked, "Let's go!" And with that he ran out of the room, and everybody followed; not far behind.

Meanwhile, the workers at the base began to shut off the computers, one-by-one, unfortunately they kept turning on.

"Why are they still turning on?" The head officer asked. No body answered, due to their fear and panic.

Just then, a familiar humming noise was coming from the computer, and the screen got brighter.

"Run for cover!" The head officer shouted, feeling that something was about to happen that was not good.

The air force officials and other workers ran out of the room and tried to find cover. Unfortunately, just as they all safely exited the room, the computers repeated what happened at the base, and sent out a huge shock wave, blowing apart every computer in the room, as well as blasting the walls down. A few people were blasted back into the opposite wall.

The head officer got up, fearing the worst was not over he turned to the men.

"Either get in your planes or grab weapons, do _something_!" They did, except the head officer, who had a revolver in a pocket holster. He pulled it out and pushed himself off of the ground. He walked slowly to the destroyed office. He heard noises from inside the office, and they sounded like voices…but not human voices. His heart rate began to skyrocket and his breathing began to intensify, and he went gallantly through the computer smoke.

"Who's there!" he shouted, shouting blindly into the smoke, trying to intimidate the things in the room out of hiding. Suddenly, he saw two black eyes appear from the smoke. "Who ARE YOU?"

He shouted, but he then realized he made a mistake when two eyes turned into four, then six, then eight, then even sixteen, and then about twenty four.

His mouth dropped open as many ghostlike creatures came out from the office; the officer was scared out of his mind. One of the ghosts floated towards him, until he was about two feet in front of him…hovering.

The officer could feel the hot breath coming from the ghost-like creature. "What is God's name are you things?" he asked the creature; fear now was obvious in his voice.

The ghost smiled, "We are your worst nightmare human." The officer's eyes widened in fear, the ghost smiled evilly and shouted, "_DEATH CHARM!_"

And with that he sent a blast of power at the officer, and before he could react, it hit him; sending him through the hole in the wall left by the blast.

A group of air force pilots and officers had just returned with guns, and saw their head officer fly through the wall and hit the ground; laying there motionless…the life had been sucked from him.

The group looked up and saw the ghost's come out of the smoke, grinning.

One of the officers fired his pistol at one of the ghosts, with no affect. "What the heck?" he said in confusion.

The ghost he shot at smiled evilly, prior to shouted his attack, "_DEATH CHARM!_"

Which caused the familiar blast of energy at the man, making him go to the ground. One other officer ran to him, and saw that he; too; was dead.

All of the officers and the few pilots dropped their guns in fear. The ghost-like creatures gave a snicker before all shouting; _"DEATH CHARM!"_ and hitting the remaining men, before the ghosts continued down the hall, killing anyone who was left.

Meanwhile outside, Timothy and the others were running to Oliver's helicopter, which was on and ready to lift off.

"C'mon!" Oliver shouted, holding the helicopter door open, and beckoning for the soldiers to come quickly. They all finally reached the helicopter, and began getting in.

There were also four other helicopters ready to take off. "Oliver, get ready to go!" Timothy shouted. Oliver nodded and shut the door. He then proceeded to go to the front of the helicopter and situate himself, "We going!" he shouted before clicking some buttons and making the helicopter lift off of the ground.

The soldiers looked outside of the window, just in time to see the ghost-like creatures emerge from the building, continuing their attack.

Just then, the last of the five helicopters left the ground. "What the hell are those things?" David asked. Timothy shook his head, " I don't know…but up here I think we are safe."

As if on cue, one of the nearby helicopters exploded. They all turned to see the flaming heap of metal fall back to the earth, "Oh crap." Oliver said.

The soldiers hear a familiar phrase come from behind their chopper, a phrase that they hoped they would never hear again.

"_TERRA FORCE!" _As these words were muttered, a fireball went flying into a second helicopter, blowing it to smithereens.

"OLIVER GET US OUT OF HERE!" Timothy shouted in desperation. Oliver did not need to be told twice and he began flying off. So did another chopper, but another turned and fired its machine gun on the revealed Black WarGreymon.

"That's it…keep attacking it." Will said under his breath to the heroic helicopter. The bullets had no effect, and he smiled. "Scorpiomon, take this one."

Just then, the scorpion creature from the desert burst through the sand and landed on the ground.

"Certainly. _SAND STORM!_" and with that a wave of sand hit the helicopter and jammed the engines.

It began to fall back to earth, "That's not good." Will said.

Then the helicopter slammed to the ground, erupting into powerful flame. "Alright, that is _not_ good." Will repeated watching the helicopter crackle in flames.

Just like that, there were only two helicopters left. "We need assistance!" Oliver shouted.

Fortunately, two jets swooped down and launched missiles at Black WarGreymon. He got hit, but only got knocked back slightly unhurt.

Scorpiomon used the opportunity to use his twin blade attack and slice one of the jets in half and it fell out of the sky.

Oliver finally got good air and began to fly off, as did the other chopper. Black WarGreymon didn't notice the two helicopters fly off, being too preoccupied with the last jet. He finally swatted it out of the sky and it swirled to the ground, exploding. However, two other jets began attacking him, he flew higher and yet again used terra force to make the jets explode.

"Hey moron! You forgot the lest two helicopters!" Scorpiomon shouted irritated. Black WarGreymon realized his flaw and turned to see the helicopters far off in the distance.

"I was preoccupied! Why didn't you?" he asked angrily.

"I was…was…I don't know." Scorpiomon said sadly. They both sighed, "Myotismon is going to kill us." Black WarGreymon sighed.

"Well…let's find those last helicopters, besides the Bakemon got everything covered here." Scorpiomon said, gesturing to the dead bodies and slightly destroyed base.

"Let me add some more destruction, hopefully it will make Myotismon less angry when we tell him we failed." Black WarGreymon shouted. _"TERRA FORCE!"_ and shot one last blast of fire at the base, sending the entire building up in flames.

"_That's_ more like it." Black WarGreymon said, smiling.

"Yeah...but Myotismon is still going to be pissed."

_- Alright, just to clear things up here, I just now realized Black WarGreymon uses an attack called "HEDES FORCE" so I am sorry for the mistake, so just picture in this story he had the same attack as regular WarGreymon. Anyway, thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed and please, please, review, as I have said, i love reading reviews even with some criticism, but not harsh). Thanks and peace out._


	10. Garurumon's Howling Blaster

**Garurumon's Howling Blaster **

_- One last chapter before Christmas. Oy this has got to be the longest chapter so far. It is pretty much given away who digivolves in this chapter, and I added a few more characters. They are police officers in NYC. haha. Well anyway, please read, review and have a merry Christmas._

The entire group was getting tired, having traveled all morning and into the afternoon after the close call with Meramon earlier. They all realized they needed food to give the digimon for nourishment so they could fight without fatigue.

Gabumon and Kyle were in the front of the group, seeing as Gabumon knew where the nearest lake was, and yet they had not seen a lake all day.

They continued their trek through the forest, which seemed to be getting thicker and packed more with vegetation then it had been earlier.

"Gabumon, I'm getting tired are we almost there?" Kyle asked in-between breaths; Gabumon looked at Kyle and nodded.

"Yes we are, I am sure of it." He said confidently.

"My feet hurt." Megan complained.

"Oh c'mon Megan it isn't so bad." Palmon said, walking alongside her.

"Easy for you to say, you have tough roots for feet." Megan laughed, and Palmon laughed as well. "No wonder your feet are alright"

"We are nearly there everybody, just hang in there." Gabumon said re-assuringly.

"You have been saying that for the past two hours." TJ complained, as he and Patamon looked like the walking dead, breathing heavily and looking extremely fatigued.

"Stop complaining, he knows what he is doing." Kyle said to his brother, though he, too, was unsure if Gabumon knew where he was leading them.

"Dude, TJ has a point, I mean…it has been 4 freaking hours." Jake said in a calm manner, but he knew that saying it was a mistake as soon as he said it. Kyle turned around to face Jake angrily, making everybody else stop dead in their tracks.

"Look, he's trying to lead us to a lake, just give him some more time!" and with that, Kyle turned back around, beet red, and continued walking off angrily.

Everybody looked at Jake, who began blushing in embarrassment. He then realized everybody was staring at him, and proceeded to walk off quickly.

Everybody else began following as well,

"Gabumon buddy, are you sure we are nearby?" Agumon asked, after he got close enough to ask him.

"Yes, I know it." He said confidently.

"Yeah right." Patamon whispered to TJ.

Just then they approached a very large bush, directly in their path.

"My God Gabumon, a dead end? Are you serious?" Gomamon asked, very annoyed.

Gabumon approached it, as everybody else stopped, and went through the bush. He was gone for about ten seconds before he came back through, smile drawn on his face.

"The lake is back here!" He said enthusiastically, "C'mon!"

Everybody followed him through the bush and found that they were looking at a lake, with crystal-clear water and surrounded by a few trees and lush, green grass. A few bubbles and ripples could be seen at the water's surface, presumably from fishes getting food from the surface. The afternoon sun shone on the lake, reflecting off of the surface, illuminating the water and making it look even more like heaven than it seemed prior.

"Wow." All of the kids said in shock.

Gabumon chuckled, "I guess I knew where I was going after all."

_Over Land, Helicopter_

The sun was now completely down, leaving the only light coming from the two helicopters that carried the survivors of the Kirtland attack. Oliver had just called an airport near Grand Junction, Colorado to tell them to direct the two helicopters there.

Timothy was still silent, thinking about TJ and Kyle, still missing and location unknown. Will and the others were asleep, relaxed by the rhythmic sound of the propellers. Timothy clutched the only picture he had of Kyle and TJ to his chest, it was the picture they used as the previous year's Christmas card. He let out a sigh and rested his head against the window, listening to Oliver talk to the radio to those at Grand Junction.

Oliver finally ceased talking, picked up a bottle of water he had, took a huge gulp, and placed it down before setting his attention on the air ahead.

_Manhattan, New York City_

It was nearing morning and the sun began to rise in New York City, as it approached 6 in the morning. There was congested traffic going off to work, including many taxis, some individual cars such as Buicks and Fords, and in the center of the traffic was a police cruiser Ford Crown Victoria with three officers inside. One was the chief of police, at the wheel, who was a tall man with pre-maturely grey hair and a stern face.

Another was a blonde man, who had a beard and was in his early thirties. This officer also was a former member of the British Metropolitan police Service in London.

The last person was a short man with black hair and a black beard. He was in his forties but was the toughest due to his insecurities over his size.

"Mitch, man, can you shut the window I can't breathe." The chief said to the small man.

"Sorry, I didn't realize the smog would be this bad today." Mitch said, shutting the car's window.

"You think this is bad? You should try out London and then tell me what bad smog is." The British blonde- cop said.

"Yes, because Brits are _so_ smart and tough, we get it Simon." The chief, said to the British cop, Simon.

"Well, John, I am sorry that we British are so much tougher than you lazy Americans." Simon said.

"Alright, first of all you still call me Chief." John said sternly, "And secondly, it is just a stereotype that all Americans are lazy."

Simon nodded, "Hey Simon, man, can you run over to the Starbuck over there and get me a mocha latté?" Mitch said.

"Why do _I _have to?" Simon asked.

"Because I don't feel like getting it…and John is driving, besides the traffic is so slow we will have barely moved when you get back."

Simon glared at him, and then at John, "The laziness of Americans," he then pointed at Mitch; "exhibit A. "

John just looked at him, sighed and said; "please just get him the coffee, or else he is going to complain all the way to the station."

Simon realized he was outnumbered, sighed and unfastened his seatbelt.

"Fine Mitch I will get you a coffee since you are too bloody lazy to get one yourself."

With that, Simon opened the car door, stepped out and slammed it shut in raging fury before storming over to the Starbucks.

"Hey man, you can put it on my tab!" Mitch shouted, trying to calm down Simon as he was swearing like a sailor on his way to the coffee shop. "So, what do you make out of the whole sailor situation Mitch?" John asked.

"I think it is pretty unbelievable, I mean what are the odds of something like that actually happening." Mitch said.

John simply nodded, "Yeah, the government officer that came to the station though it was all a hoax, so we still are not believed by anybody.

Mitch nodded and kept staring out of the window at the smoggy, traffic filled street.

Meanwhile, across the street, Simon was buying Mitch his mocha latte in the Starbucks, putting it on his tab; "Anything else sir?" the woman behind the counter asked. Simon was about to say no, but then realized he could buy some more things and put it on Mitch's tab as revenge.

He smiled evilly, "Actually, I will take a coffee mug, a peanut-butter cookie, and some milk…all on Mitch's tab."

She nodded, "Mitch comes in here so much."

Simon nodded, "Well, In would bloody hope so, otherwise it would be strange for a person to have a tab at a freaking Starbucks." He said, grabbing the coffee, cookie and milk while he waited for the woman to wrap up the blue mug with "Good Morning" written on it in gold letters.

Just then he heard a person swear behind him. He turned and saw a man angrily hitting his black Macintosh laptop.

"What's up mate?" Simon asked, the man looked at him angrily; "My computer just froze and won't do anything…and it is plugged in!"

He took another swipe at the laptop, "Are you connected to out system?" the woman asked. He looked up, "I was…is your computer system working here?" he asked.

She held up her finger to tell him, _"Hold on, let me check."_ And she went behind the main coffee machine and came back out in about a minute, face expressionless.

"Our computer is frozen as well, you should try somewhere else…sorry."

The man got up angrily, dropped the f-bomb, and slammed the chair into the table he was sitting at.

"Thanks anyway." And with that he stormed out of the store.

Simon took the now-wrapped mug, thanked the woman and exited the store. However, he stopped at the door, watching as everybody got out of their cars and looked up.

Simon, confused, opened the Starbucks door, walked out and looked in the same direction everybody else was looking in; up in the sky.

His jaw nearly dropped out of his mouth as he saw a white, glowing, rip-like thing in the sky. He then saw Mitch and John get out of the cruiser, looking into the sky as everybody was currently doing.

People were running out of the buildings screaming in anger, _"Our computers are frozen!"_ Prior to looking up at the sky towards the white thing,

Their angry faces turned into ones of shock and admiration at the sheer beauty and horror of the mysterious thing in the sky.

"That can't be good." Simon whispered to himself.

_Digital World_

Kyle and Gabumon were sitting by the fire that the group made for cooking the fish Gomamon had caught earlier. The sun was now almost down, and a sense of peace and relaxation spread through the group as they settled down for the night.

"God I hate fish." Zak grunted. Gomamon looked at him,

"How could you not like fish?" he asked, seeming as though he thought fish was impossible not to like.

Zak gave him a know-it-all smile, "How can you like eating something you befriend and talk to?"

Gomamon shrugged,"I eat fish that I don't personally know."

Zak simply laughed at his remark.

The group all sat down near a group of trees located a bit off from the land bank near the lake.

Kyle had earlier decided to keep watch for the first part of the night cycle, he turned to Gabumon, "Gabumon, keep an eye on TJ and make sure he sleeps alright." He said sternly.

Gabumon nodded, "Of course, but shouldn't I keep watch with you?"

Kyle shook his head, "No, just watch TJ and I will call you if anything goes down."

Gabumon understood and went over to where TJ and Patamon were sleeping, thinking, _"Wow, Kyle really cares about his brother. I feel honored that he is my partner."_

Gabumon then sat down next to TJ and Patamon, who had fallen asleep already, before he; too fell asleep.

Soon, everybody but Kyle was asleep. He was tired, but kept telling himself he was only keeping watch for a few hours before Jake took over, then Zak, and finally Alex.

He let out a yawn, left the fire, and walked over to the water's edge, kneeling at the bank. He looked at his reflection in the water, seeing his own face, but it looked different somehow, as if it had aged in the few days they were in the digital world.

He sighed and plunged his face in the water, feeling the cool refreshment against his face. Quickly, he resurfaced, and let out another yawn. However, he felt more awake after plunging his face in the lake. He sat back, picked up a flat stone and skipped it across the water's surface.

He sighed, and just then heard a noise from behind him, in a bush. He turned and saw nothing, but knew something had to be there.

"Who's there?" he asked in a demanding voice.

He saw a familiar figure step out from behind the shadows. He then realized it was Jake, sighing irritated he stood up and walked over to him.

"You don't trust me to stay awake, do you?" he asked.

"What, no, no, I just was restless and thought you could use some assistance out here." Jake said with defense in his voice.

Kyle frowned and turned back to facing the lake, "Well, I am fine…so you should go back there to lay down."

Jake crossed his arms in an angry manner, "Why do I have to? What if I want to help?" Jake then smiled cockily, "Or are you intimidated that I will own you in staying up, and can keep watch better than you?"

Kyle swiveled back around and faced Jake, eye-to-eye. "Look here, I am perfectly capable of doing this myself, so why don't you go back and sleep with the others." Kyle ordered in a harsh, straight-to-the-point kind of way.

Jake's expression of anger turned to an even larger expression of fury, "Jeez, why can't you take a joke. I am just here because I could not sleep Jeez."

With that, Jake turned around, picked up a small, and slightly heavy rock and threw it in anger into the lake. It hit the lake with a loud _"Plop!"_ sound. Ripples went across the water, eerily moving further from the epicenter of where the rock fell.

Just then, Jake and Kyle both felt the ground move for a split second, before it stopped, leaving the two bewildered and looking at each other in confusion.

"What was that" Kyle asked Jake, but Jake didn't answer, for he was too freaked out.

The ground movement woke everybody else up from their sleep. "Kyle, what's going on?" TJ asked.

"Kyle, are you alright?" Gabumon asked, getting up from where he was laying to walk over to Kyle.

Kyle shrugged, "I don't think it was anything too serious."

"Yeah, I think Kyle's right," Megan sighed, "C'mon, let's get beck too sl…"

Just at that moment, a large manta ray-like creature breached from the water with a great screech and landed back onto the surface of the lake, causing a huge splash of water,

"Hello!" the digimon growled in a very threatening tone, once it re-surfaced, "You puny humans must be the digidestined…this job will be a very easy one."

"What is that thing?" Alex asked in blind panic. Jake took out his digivice,

"Mantaraymon, champion level aquatic digimon…main attack is..." Jake was interrupted by Mantaraymon, and as if on cue, Mantaraymon shouted,

"_TORPEDO RAY!"_ and shot a blast of energy from it's tail, knocking over a nearby tree and causing it to land on the still-burning fire, which separated Jake, Kyle and Gabumon from the others.

Jake screamed out what he couldn't before he was interrupted, "HIS ATTACK IS THAT!"

The fire then proceeded to set the tree on fire and that created an impossible-to-cross barrier of fire between the groups, and the fire spread along the grass as well.

"Jake!" Alex shouted

"Kyle!" TJ shouted in panic for his brother;

"Jake!" Agumon also shouted, unable to reach his friend, separated by the flames.

"This can get ugly." Jake said to Kyle, watching as the fire continued and

At that, another beam of energy was shot from the digimon's tail at Jake, Kyle, and Gabumon. It missed them, but hit the tree, that was still on fire, and caused it to explode, knocking Kyle into the air about fifteen feet back and landing him into the water.

"Kyle!" Gabumon shouted, watching his friend fall into the water, where Mantaraymon was waiting.

Kyle tried to get back to shore, but Mantaraymon used this opportunity to grab Kyle's ankle and drag him further out to the lake.

"Kyle, I'm coming!" Gabumon shouted before jumping into the lake and swimming after him.

Kyle was being thrashed around in the lake, with only one thought going through his mind, _"I'm going to die."_

He was losing his strength, and was about to give up when he heard Gabumon calling him.

Mantaraymon immediately stopped messing with Kyle and went over to get Gabumon.

Kyle was released and he went flying in the air before landing back in the water about 20 feet from where he was.

He re-surfaced and saw Mantaraymon going for Gabumon.

"Gabumon! Look out!" Kyle shouted, but it was too late and Mantaraymon got to Gabumon and wrapped its tail around Gabumon's torso. The digimon was suffocating, and Kyle realized he had to do something.

"Take this you puny fiend." Mantaraymon growled to Gabumon.

"This…is…unpleasant." Gabumon gasped in-between breaths.

"Gabumon!" Kyle shouted, swimming as fast as he could over to his partner.

"Hey! Leave him alone, this is between you and me!" Kyle shouted, "Gabumon didn't do anything."

Mantaraymon wasn't paying any attention. Kyle had almost reached the digimon.

"Kyle are you crazy?!" Jake shouted in shock and panic.

Kyle didn't listen, and he finally reached Mantaraymon and began to punch him with the last of his strength.

"Let go of him you son of a bitch!" Kyle shouted, and he finally got Gabumon loose by hitting Mantaraymon in the eye with his fist.

Mantaraymon screeched in pain and turned to face Kyle.

"YOU LITTLE PUNK!" the angry digimon shouted, and with that he swung his tail around, Gabumon still wrapped up in it, and smashed it into Kyle, knocking him backwards.

Gabumon was freed, though. Due to the force of the collision, and immediately began looking for Kyle,

"Kyle!" he shouted, searching the water for him, to no avail.

"Dumb digimon, siding with the humans," Mantaraymon taunted. "Now you can bid your friend goodbye!"

Gabumon was getting sick of Mantaraymon and turned to face him, _"BLUE BLASTER!"_

The familiar sight of a blast of icy-blue water hit Mantaraymon with little effect. It did, however, succeed in distracting the evil digimon so Gabumon could keep looking for Kyle.

"Kyle! Where are you?" Gabumon shouted into the night.

Finally, he saw Kyle very weakly hanging onto a piece of wood that was floating in the lake.

He quickly swam over to find Kyle, barely conscious, and gagging up lake water.

Meanwhile, on the land, Jake was trying to put out the flames by chucking water on them. Earlier, he thought about entering the water and wading around the flames by reaching where the flames stopped.

However, the flames had now spread far along the lake and even began to surround Jake.

"Jake! Hang in there!" he heard Agumon shout from the other side of the flames.

"Yeah, I mean what do I have to get antsy about…besides the FREAKING FIRE THAT IS SURROUNDING ME!" Jake shouted in a fright. He continued to heave as mush water as he possible could onto the flames to make them die down, but to no avail.

Finally, the fire was completely around him…and closing in on him,

"_Well…this sucks."_ Jake thought, realizing he was basically done for.

On the other side of the fire, the others were also panicking

"What do we do?" Alex asked the group, " Jake is trapped and Kyle and Gabumon are in trouble."

"We have to put the fire out somehow." Biyomon responded, leading Alex to look at her partner cock-eyed.

"Oh really," Alex began sarcastically, "YOU REALLY THINK SO?"

Biyomon blushed and shrugged.

"Jake, what's going on with Kyle?" Zak asked through the flames.

"I can't tell; the flames are blocking my view." Jake shouted.

Little did they realize the intensity of danger Kyle was really in, and it showed by Gabumon and Kyle floating on the piece of wood, resting and trying to paddle back to shore unnoticed by Mantaraymon.

Unfortunately that was near impossible and Mantaraymon began swimming to the duo,

"I found you! Here I come!" Mantaraymon shouted, laughing as he caught up to them.

Kyle realized he needed to distract Mantaraymon in order to be sure Gabumon made it to shore,

"Gabumon," Kyle said, turning to his partner, "Go to shore, I'll distract him."

"What?" the digimon asked in shock, "Kyle you can't."

Kyle simply smiled slightly at Gabumon before leaving the wood and swimming to meet Mantaraymon,

"I must." Were his last words before he went under to get the digimon's attention.

"_Wow,"_ Gabumon thought, as Kyle went under water, _"Kyle's such a great friend."_

Kyle was about to get to Mantaraymon, surfacing to swim the rest of the way on the water's surface, when his digivice caught his attention. He looked at it and saw it glowing the familiar white color that the others' had before their digimon digivolved.

"_No way."_ He thought, just then Mantaraymon, who was almost caught up to him, angrily laughing and almost at him; had taken him out of his transfixion with his digivice;

"Now you will pay." And with that he wrapped his tail around Kyle, like he had with Gabumon, and proceeded to crush him. Not noticing Gabumon glowing white and changing shape and size back where Kyle had come.

"_Gabumon digivolve to…Garurumon!"_

In Gabumon's place was a large, blue wolf-like creature with stripes of a darker blue color. Garurumon let out a loud howl that seemed to be angry and intimidating at the same time.

Mantaraymon looked at the giant wolf-like creature that was once Gabumon, "WHAT!?" Mantaraymon let out a shocked scream, the new digimon turned towards Mantaraymon, sneering evilly

"_HOWLING BLASTER!"_ and with that he shot a blast of icy cold water at Mantaraymon, who drew back in pain, and even dropped Kyle back into the water.

The digimon used the opportunity to get to Kyle, who re-surfaced to come face-to-face with his partner; digivolved. They looked at each other silently for a moment, then Kyle smiled.

"Wow, you look badass." He said with a slight laugh. The wolf digimon gave Kyle a little smile (or as much of a smile as he could). The digimon lowered it's head and Kyle climbed up it to get on the digimon's back.

It was then Kyle realized that the digimon could use his howling blaster attack to get Jake free of the flames.

"Ummmm…what name do you go by now?" Kyle asked, still unsure about what to call the new digimon.

"Garurumon." The digimon growled, or said in a very gravely voice.

"Alright…Garurumon," Kyle said, making sure he pronounced the syllables correctly, "Can you put that fire out so Jake can get out?"

Garurumon looked at the fire, now raging beyond belief, and nodded. He turned to face the fire, reared back and shouted;

"_HOWING BLAST!" _and with that, the same blast of icy water shot out from his mouth and sprayed on the fire until it shank and eventually, died away completely.

The sight after the fire was out was shocking. Jake was unhurt, but all but a few feel of grass around him was burned, showing how close he came to becoming nothing more than a human marshmallow on a camping trip.

Jake was shaking, coughed once, and fell facedown into the charred Earth. Agumon ran over to see if he was all right.

"Yay! You saved your friend!" Mantaraymon cried sarcastically, after he got back to his hundred percent self,

"Too bad he will be watching you perish." He said, and he reared back to attack.

"_TORPEDO RAY!" _at that, Mantaraymon sent another blast f energy Kyle and Garurumon's way.

Fortunately, Garurumon jumped to safety, Kyle on his back.

"Get off Kyle," he ordered, and Kyle obliged, "Let me take it from here."

With that, Garurumon turned around and faced Mantaraymon.

At the same time, Megan got her digivice out and got the reading on the new digimon;

"Garurumon, champion form of Gabumon, special attack is howling blaster." She said before putting down the device and running over to Kyle to make sure he was all right.

"Kyle, are you OK?" Megan asked, obvious concern in her voice.

Kyle nodded and got up before turning to face the battle that seemed eminent between Garurumon and Mantaraymon.

"Take him down!" Kyle shouted.

Garurumon was staring at Mantaraymon, who looked at him evilly;

"You honestly think you can take me by yourself?" he asked, laughing.

"He doesn't have to." Jake said, getting to his feet, with Agumon's assistance.

"Agumon, are you up for it?"

Agumon nodded to Jake and turned to face Mantaraymon,

"Right…LET'S DO THIS!" Jake shouted, holding out his digivice as it began to glow.

"_Agumon digivolve too…Greymon!"_ And in Agumon's former place, stood the familiar sight of the orange T-rex that was Greymon.

"Alright, two of you big…" Mantaraymon started, but was silenced by another cry;

"_Palmon digivolve too…Togemon!"_ and Megan and Togemon walked over to the others;

"No, we expect to help out too." Megan said, smile drawn across her face.

"Yeah, because you mess with one of us…you mess with the rest of us." Zak shouted, "Gomamon, ya know what time it is."

Gomamon nodded, and the same thing happened;

"_Gomamon digivolve too…Ikkakumon!"_ and a fourth digimon, the white walrus, was joining the others.

"Well now I am heavily outnu…" Mantaraymon started, but was silenced again;

"_Biyomon digivolve too…Birdramon!"_

And Alex, Birdramon, and TJ with Patamon came forward.

Mantaraymon looked like a deer in the headlights.

"Awwww, c'mon!" Mantaraymon shouted in frustration.

"Sorry buddy boy," Togemon said,

"Yeah, like what Zak had said; you mess with one of us…you get the rest of us." Greymon growled.

"Yeah, even me!" Patamon said, trying his best to look intimidating, though he couldn't digivolve.

"Well, what's it going to be?" Ikkakumon said,

"Yeah, surrender…or are you going to take us all on?" Garurumon said, growling at the digimon,

"I have no choice, _TORPEDO RAY!"_ and he shot another blast of energy at the group. Who simply ducked, and now were sorely pissed off.

"Alright, you had your chance. _NOVA BLAST!" _Greymon shouted, followed by a big fireball that hit Mantaraymon…hard.

"_NEEDLE SPRAY!"_

"_METEOR WING!"_

"_HOWLING BLASTER!"_

"_HARPOON TORPEDO!"_

"_BOOM BUBBLE!"_

All attacks hit right on the money, causing Mantaraymon to skid across the pond, and quickly swim below the surface…gone from sight.

The kids all jumped up in jubilance as their digimon de-digivolved to their former selves.

"Yeah! Nice job guys!" Kyle said in exuberance, but they all stopped celebrating and looked at Kyle.

Kyle stopped as well, noticing this;

"Um…hehe…why are you all staring at me?" Kyle asked, a bit nervously and confused.

"Because, you were why we are still alive," Jake said, before looking at the ground, "Why I am still alive."

"Yeah without you we would all most likely be dead." Palmon said, looking especially at Gabumon.

Gabumon blushed deeply at her comment, "Thanks Palmon, but it would not have happened without Kyle."

Kyle looked down,

"What do you mean?" he asked, and Gabumon simply smiled,

"You risked your life to try and help me escape," Gabumon said, "Without that sacrifice…the sacrifice for friendship…I would not have digivolved."

Kyle smiled kindly; on of the first times he smiled in a while,

"Thanks man."

"Um…I don't mean to put a dagger in this emotional moment, but what if Mantaraymon comes back?" TJ asked, nervousness in his voice.

Jake smiled and turned to Kyle, "We will keep watch again, if that slimy dirt bag has any sense, he won't show up again."

"And if he does?" Alex asked,

Jake kept looking at Kyle, "Kyle and Gabumon will alert us and we will drive him back underwater." He then paused, for dramatic effect and then continued; "because I completely believe in him watching over us."

_Elsewhere in the Digital World, a few hours later_

"What do you mean you let them digivolve!" Myotismon asked Mantaraymon angrily. Mantaraymon and Meramon were standing before their boss, awaiting punishment.

"Boss, with all do respect…" Meramon began, but Myotismon cut him off.

"You dare speak? YOU DARE SPEAK?" he shouted. Meramon began shaking in fear.

"Boss, what are you going to do with them?" asked a familiar floating figure, DemiDevimon.

Myotismon though for a second and then looked at his minions who failed him,

"I give them one last chance." He said.

The two digimon began laughing in relief

"Oh, thank you boss, you won't regret it!" Mantaraymon shouted in joyful exuberance.

"I better not." Myotismon said angrily, "Because if I regret it…you _definitely_ will regret it." And with that he jumped into the air to re-take flight, saying one last thing before he left;

"Because I am forgiving…do _not_ take this warning lightly…be gone with you."

_-now you see what I mean when I said it was a long chapter, HA!. Well, anyway, i hope you enjoyed this little gift prior to Christmas and I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks and Merry Christmas, and Happy Hanukkah for those celebrating it this week._


	11. A Discovery and an Ally

**A Discovery And An Ally**

- New chapter, hope you enjoy, and I changed some things in here (i.e. to make the whole different attacks for Black WarGreymon make sense.) so please enjoy. peace out

_Digital World_

The sun had risen in the Digital World to signal the start of a new day. The group had just left their camp sight near the lake and was currently walking through the forest. Jake and Agumon were in the front leading, everybody else was behind; in tow.

"Where are we going?" Agumon asked Jake, but Jake simply shrugged before pressing onward.

"I don't think _he_ even knows." Alex whispered to Megan, leading both girls into a snickering fit.

Jake knew they were making fun of him, but he simply shrugged it off.

They got to a clearing from the forest and realized they were facing a valley of mountains. The mountains were not really high, but were more like gigantic hills full of lush, green vegetation and forest. However, just the sheer though of going through the valley made Jake cringe. Jake shook his head,

"Please God tell me the gate isn't through those mountains." He whispered to himself before he took out his digivice and looked at it to see where the directions to the nearest gateway were.

"_The nearest gate is quite a distance, but to get closer you must trek through the mountain valley."_

Jake let out a long, deep sigh and turned to face the group, who had stopped once he had, and were just as shocked as Jake had been.

"Ummm, guys," Jake started, "We have too…"

"Don't tell me we have to go through this valley." Kyle said, mouth agape.

Jake solemnly nodded, and everyone's mouths' dropped.

"Are you _serious_?" Gabumon asked, mouth hanging so lo it nearly touched the ground.

Jake sighed and motioned everybody to come follow him. Agumon seemed frozen in place by shock before shaking himself out of it and resumed walking with Jake.

Everyone else was still standing. They were upset that even with all of the walking they had done already, they still had hill-like mountains to climb, both in a metaphorical and literal sense.

"You're sh#tting me." Megan said under her breath.

"There is _no_ way I am going to cross this stinking valley!" TJ complained, crossing his arms.

"Yeah, this whole thing is really ridicules." Biyomon complained.

"Yeah it is," Kyle began; "But we have no choice, so we'd better go." And with that, Kyle began trekking off, Gabumon in tow.

"Well, this completely and utterly sucks…but Kyle is right." Zak sighed.

"Zak, are you actually doing something outside your comfort zone, like climbing mountains?" Gomamon asked, knowing Zak seemed unsure of things. Zak sighed and nodded,

"It is our only opportunity to get home," Zak then stopped talking and looked at the others, " I mean stop me if I am wrong."

The others said nothing,

"Well, I guess we should keep following Jake." Biyomon sighed, not exactly happy that she had to hike up steep escalations.

"At least you can alternate flying with walking," Palmon complained "Where does that leave me?"

As soon as Palmon stopped talking, Megan bent down and lifted her up, putting Palmon on her back, as a father would do for their child to give them a piggyback ride.

"We need you rested, so for now I will carry you." Megan grunted, under Palmon's weight, which while not tremendously great was enough to help Megan get a workout.

"TJ can you carry me?" Patamon asked. TJ simply laughed;

"But you can fly." Patamon just then realized he made a stupid blunder, and chuckled at his stupidity;

"Oh right."

"ARE YOU GUYS COMING?" the group heard Jake yell, for he was already quite far ahead and stopped to wait for the others; along with Gabumon, Agumon and Kyle.

"Right, let's go." Biyomon said and the rest of the group went to catch up with the others.

_Lexington, New York_

Mrs. Harris was making dinner for Emily and her husband, trying her best to keep cheerful, even though her son was missing.

Just then there was a ring at the doorbell. She put down her cutting knife and went to answer it.

At the door were two cops dressed in blue police uniforms and along with them…was Jake; or so it seemed. He looked just like Jake, but had no expression to his face...at all.

"Oh my God! Jake!" Mrs. Harris knelt down and hugged her "son".

"Where was he?" she asked, through her tears of joy.

"We found the kids outside the school, everybody was alright and accounted for."

Mrs. Morris began to sob in jubilation, "Thank you so much!"

The cops nodded and bid her a good night before going off.

"Honey, you're alright." Mrs. Morris began to say in-between her sobs of joy; "Wait until I tell your father and Emily."

Little did she know this was not her son, but just a copy in order to make her happy, sent by an unknown and close ally.

_Grand Junction, Colorado_

The group of soldiers had just arrived at a Holiday Inn that coincided with the Grand Junction Airport.

In was extremely late, and they were all settled in for the night.

Will, David and Timothy were sharing a room, and Timothy was joyous because he called his wife and found out that the cops found TJ and Kyle.

"You see I told you that your boys would be alright man, you just gotta have faith." David said, after taking a big swig of water he bought from the vending machines across the hall.

"Yeah, your right I'm sorry I doubted you man." Timothy said, "Hey, you guys want some snacks from the vending machine down the hall? I'll buy."

David shook his head,

"Nah man, I am trying to study the cell phone footage I got of the attack." He said, prior to whipping out his cell and getting the recording.

"I will man. I love Cheddar Cheese Doritos." Will said. Timothy nodded, grabbed his wallet and the room key-card.

"Right, I'll be back." And with that he left.

David was watching the recording and Will turned on the television.

"Yo man can I have my wallet, I want to see how much cash I have left." David said, pointing at his fanny pack.

"Sure man," and Will went over and un-zipped the pouch.

He dug in deep and pulled out the wallet.

"Got it!" he said in triumph, but when he turned, his arm accidentally knocked over the pouch, causing the contents to spill out.

"Oh damn it Will." David said, jumping for the bed and bent down to help Will pick up the mess.

"Sorry man, " Will said,, laughing sheepishly, "Rookie mistake."

David looked at Will and laughed slightly before picking up his son's digimon cards that had fallen to the ground.

"Why in God's name do you still have those things?" Will said pointing at the cards. David gave him a look,

"My son gave them to me, that's why." David said making Will feel really stupid.

David was picking up the digimon cards, when one specific one caught his eye. He picked it up and the card revealed a large, black, bipedal dinosaur-like creature with tough-looking armor on.

David looked at it carefully, running his thumb over the words _Black WarGreymon _written on the card in gold lettering.

"Oh my God." David whispered under his breath, realizing that the digimon on the card was the one that attacked at the base.

"What man?" Will asked. David took his eyes off of the card to look at Will,

"Umm…well…you have _got_ to see this." He handed the digimon card to Will, who looked at it, before realizing it was what attacked them.

"Whoa." He whispered under his breath, then caught himself.

"Well, we are not sure it is the same." Will said in a re-assuring manner. However David quickly grabbed the card back from Will and turned it around,

"Main attack: "Hades Force"; that sounds an awful lot like the "Terra Force" attack it used at the base."

Will laughed, "But it wasn't."

David sighed but continued reading, and then looked like he re-discovered something.

"In some instances, very special Black WarGreymon's can use another attack similar to Hades Force called Terra Force, used by their close relatives, WarGreymon. This instance is very rare, so if it can do this, congratulations; you're Black WarGreymon is valuable and is useful in card battles."

David laughed nervously;

"So we have a…_special_…Black WarGreymon after us?" Will asked, gulping as David nodded solemnly.

"We have a…_cartoon_…_monster…_after us?" he asked, and once again, David nodded.

Will sighed, "Huh." And then screamed.

"GET TIMOTHY…NOW!!"

_Digital World_

The group was walking through the last bit of field before entering the forest that led up the first hill-like mountain.

"Well," Jake sighed, "This is it."

"Huh." The rest of the group sighed, but what they really wanted to say was; _"CRRAAAAAPPPPPP!!"_

The hill mountain was larger than they had thought previously, larger and fuller of thick-green vegetation.

"Alright," Kyle sighed, "Does anybody think we should've brought an oxygen tank so if we collapse due to exhaustion, we will have something to do about it?"

No body answered, all too upset they had to actually climb these things.

"Alright, let's go." Jake said and he and the group went off.

"That's one small step for man," Zak said, "One giant step closer towards a heart attack."

The group started to climb the first mountain-hill, everybody but Palmon exhausted since she was being carried by Megan.

"Alright Palmon, tell me when you are alright to get off." Megan grunted from below her.

"Sure." Palmon said, but really thinking _"Yeah right."_

Just as they reached the part of the mountain that met with the ground, everybody stopped to get their bearings straight, sigh, and began to press on.

Not even five minutes after beginning the hike, some of the kids and digimon began to get fatigued. Patamon and TJ were sweating bullets, Biyomon was heavily out of breath, Gabumon was also fatigued, Gomamon felt dizzy, and Megan (normally good endurance) was tired under Palmon's strain.

The only ones not affected were Palmon (being carried by Megan) , Kyle, Zak, Alex, Agumon, and Jake. All of the kids that were not tired were in shape due to sports, and Agumon was just in good shape.

Alex, Zak and Jake with soccer; and Kyle with football; Agumon was also not tired and Palmon wasn't that tired either since Megan was carrying her.

"Guys are you alright?" Alex asked. Turning to face what looked like the zombies from "Shaun of the Dead" were following them.

"Alright, let's have a break." Jake said to the exhausted group with annoying enthusiasm.

"Zak…I am exhausted." Gomamon said, panting.

Zak looked down at him, smiled and bent over to pick him up.

"Here, I'll take you for a bit." Zak said, picking up Gomamon, who was groaning in exhaustion.

"Thanksw2." Gomamon said, shaking himself awake as Zak lifted him up.

"No problem dude." Zak said smiling, and then he turned to Jake. "We need to find an easier way to get through this valley."

"Like how?" Jake asked; "I would love to find a flatter plain to cross."

"You know, maybe we could find a way around the mountains at the base." Alex suggested. "It would reduce the strain and make we would still get where we were going."

Jake and Zak both nodded, "Alright, then it's settled." Jake said;

"Agumon, what do you think?" Agumon didn't answer immediately, but eventually did,

"I think I am fine either way," then he turned to Gomamon, "Unlike some of these other weaklings."

Agumon gave Gomamon a sly smile that seemed to be saying, _"you know I am talking about you"_

"Ha-ha…shut-up." Gomamon said from Zak's arms, laughing sarcastically while he said it.

The others were waiting for an answer from Jake before going further,

"TJ my feet ache." Patamon complained. TJ looked down at Patamon,

"Than why don't you fly for a while and rest your feet?" TJ suggested, immediately Patamon lifted off of the ground with his bat-like wings. He smiled,

"This works." TJ smiled back and went over to Kyle, who was in the middle of making out with Megan.

"They are making out _again_?" TJ asked Palmon and Gabumon, who both shook their heads in disapproval to TJ's response.

"They have been for five minutes." Palmon said, looking at Gabumon, who didn't look much happier,

"I'm all for the love between them…but this is getting annoying." Gabumon sighed. TJ let out a sigh and strode over to the two "love birds" confidently and cleared his throat to get their attention and called his brother.

"Kyle?" Kyle stopped kissing Megan and looked at TJ.

"Um…sorry to interrupt your public love-making session…but what are we going to do…are they done talking yet?"

Kyle looked over at Alex, Jake and Zak, still immersed in deep conversation.

"Well they are still talking so…_yeah_." Kyle said, almost snobbishly, prior to turning to Megan, "now if you don't mind…I got my girl to get to."

"Yes you do." Megan said, smiling. They then continued to make out. TJ actually began feeling physically sick at the sight.

"My God, I'm gagging and vomiting at the same time!" TJ said, face full of disgust, "I'm _gavomiting_!"

After that last statement, TJ ran off behind a tree to throw-up.

"TJ, are you alright?" Patamon asked, going over to his friend, but didn't get an answer since TJ was still throwing up. Gabumon and Palmon noticed this, and looked at TJ with an even more disgusted look than they had watching Kyle and Megan making out.

"Wow, that was an interesting response to Kyle making out." Palmon said, snickering

Gabumon snickered back, "Yeah."

At that moment, finally, Jake, Alex and Zak came back over with their digimon; clearing their throat to get their attention.

"Alright guys here's the plan," Jake started, just noticing TJ was behind a tree, "What's up with him?" Jake called over to Patamon,

"He's lovesick." Patamon said. Jake smiled,

"Awwwww…TJ's in love?" Patamon shook his head,

"No…he's just sick of seeing the love between Kyle and Megan." He said and Jake nodded in response, watching the make-out session. Kyle and Megan both stopped and blushed in embarrassment.

"I see…anyway we decided once we finish climbing this mountain, we are going to go around the mountains as the bases to make this trip easier."

Everybody either said, "Yes!" or let out a sigh of relief or even said "Thank God."

"Alright, let's finish climbing this bad boy and it should be smooth sailing from there."

They all sighed; upset they still had to climb the mountain. They began to trek, exhaustedly, up the escalation, and through the trees.

_Lexington New York, late at night_

Bella had just heard that Jake and the others were found, and she couldn't be happier about it. However, when she called Jake's mother to talk to Jake, she told her Jake didn't talk much after the incident.

Bella thanked Mrs. Morris, her aunt, and hung up. She got back to her homework, but realized she was done with it for Monday, as well as the Tuesday's work.

"Wow, maybe mom will let me rest now." She said and she happily went downstairs where her mother was watching television and settling in for the night.

"Mom, I'm done with my homework for this weekend and Monday night. Can I relax for half an hour before bed?" Bella asked hopefully.

"Do you know any assignments you have coming up?" Bella's mother asked, and Bella shook her head.

"I have a History test next week, but that's it." Bella's mother nodded at Bella's response,

"Why don't you study that?"

Bella shrugged, "I just want to rest a bit. That's all mom."

Bella's mother put down the spoon she was stirring with and looked at Bella seriously before sighing,

"If you do, you'll never get to Harvard or Yale like you want." Bella's expression dropped,

"Why do I have to do all of this?" Bella asked, "I get straight A's, do community service, can I at least play a sport or actually have some _me_ time?"

Bella's mom was turning red in rage,

"Don't you _dare_ speak to me like that!" she yelled, "you do what I tell you, now got upstairs and _DO YOUR WORK!"_

Bella ran upstairs sobbing, until she finally got to her room. She went inside and slammed the door shut.

She jumped onto her bed, facedown, and began sobbing harder.

"_I wish I could run away for a while and find somebody who understands me."_

At that moment, she heard a humming noise coming from her desk drawer. She looked up, through her tears, and saw a white light coming through the cracks of the drawer.

She stood up and walked over to the drawer, and opened it to see the pink device she found the day before. She held it and looked at it contently,

"This is a weird looking iPod." She said under her breath. Just then her computer began glowing as it had a few days previous.

"Why is it doing this again?" she asked, walking over to the computer.

"Freaking PC." She muttered under her breath, "I should listen to those Mac commercials it rings so true, my PC sucks."

She went behind her computer and un-plugged it, only to have it turn back on.

"What the?" she asked herself in shock, _"My computer may have a few bugs, but it never does this."_ She thought, still confused.

Just then she realized her device was glowing the last time her computer was acting like this.

"_Are the two connected?"_ she thought, and suddenly got the urge to hold the device to the computer to see what would happen.

"_This is too weird."_ The computer began flickering, and suddenly Bella was engulfed in the same white light that the devices were letting off.

There was a scream, then silence. Bella was gone, and the computer was blown out, glass all over the carpeting of her room, and smoke billowed from the monitor.

_Digital World_

The group had been traveling all morning and it was noon when they reached an opening in the canopy that allowed light to shine through.

"This is a good place to rest I think." Agumon said under his breath.

"Yeah, I think we all need a rest, what do you guys think?" Jake asked, turning to the group, who were now all exhausted.

"I agree." Zak sighed, "I'm sick of carrying Gomamon. He weighs too much."

"Hey! I resent that!" Gomamon said sternly. Zak just laughed,

"Relax dude, I'm only kidding." Zak replied.

"Yeah, I think we all need a break." Megan said sitting down and pulling her shoes off.

"My feet ache." She added.

"I concur, I need a break," Alex said, "how about you Biyomon?"

"I want to have a break too...HEY what is that?" she asked pointing to a large, silver platform that was on the grassy ground. Everybody turned and saw what Biyomon was pointing at.

"I don't know." Alex said.

"Hey! It looks like a teleporter-thingy that you find in videogames and Star Trek." TJ said running over to the platform.

"This is strange looking." Patamon said, "I've never seen anything like it."

"I don't think we should touch it," Kyle said uncertainly, "We don't even know what it does."

"Well, let me see if our digivices have information on it." Jake said, and he pointed his digivice to the platform.

"There is nothing on here about it, it must be nothing." Jake shrugged.

"Are you sure Jake?" Agumon asked, still focused on the platform.

"I don't know exactly, but…" Just then a glowing light that shot out of the platform cut off Jake, taking everybody by surprise and causing the group to scream in terror.

The light dimmed and disappeared; leaving a hologram of a man in brown robes with brown hair and looked to be in his early thirties, standing before the group. Only Zak, TJ, and Kyle knew who he was from the cartoon.

"Hello digidestined. I'm Gennai."


End file.
